Eternal Flame
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Lucien/OC—"Love at first sight does it exist. I didn't believe in that for a long time before I met him." A thousand years ago Lucien met Kira Mikaelson, and the two were besotted with one another until Klaus tore them apart. Lucien has finally found his way back to his love his love and, as the pair reunite for the first time in millennia one question remains: will it last?
1. i could offer you a warm embrace

**A/N Hi everyone! This is my new story; I hope you all like it.**

 **If you do like it, please leave a review because it's what keeps a story going.**

* * *

 **Eternal Flame**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling._

 _Do you feel my heart beating?_

 _Do you understand? Do you feel the same?_

 _Am I only dreaming? Is this burning an eternal flame?_

 _I believe it's meant to be, darling._

 _I watch you when you are sleeping; you belong with me._

 _Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming?_

 _Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Southern France—1002 A.D**

 _" **Kol** **,** **are you quite done** **leading our sister astray?"**_

 _Kol and Kira, who had been feeding hungrily on a man on the ground a few feet away, groaned in annoyance and sat upright. Kira pushed her older brother away and continued to feed on the man, pressing herself close to him in an attempt to bit him deeper. Behind them, Rebekah, Klaus, and Finn, who had just finished feeding on their victims, were dragging bodies over to the cart._

 _"Oh, brother, Elijah!"Kol groaned as he got to his feet, rolling his eyes."Is all of this truly necessary?"_

 _"Brother, the road is a major thoroughfare – if the bodies are found, word of our presence will spread to Mikael."Elijah hissed at his brother as he pulled Kira away from the man she had been feeding on."Are you all right, sister? You seem more hungry than usual."_

 _Kira gave her brother a sweet smile."I'm fine, brother, thank you."_

 _Elijah smiled at her and walked off, not noticing Kira's fangs sinking back into the man._

 _"We have run through autumn and winter, through sleet and snow."Rebekah whined as she walked over to her brother, standing by Kol."Are we cursed to forever live in fear of our father?"_

 _Finn nodded, leaning against the cart."I should say yes, sadly."_

 _Elijah pointed at Finn in annoyance."Finn, please. Niklaus?"_

 _Elijah looked over at Klaus, who was petting the carriage driver's horse, for backup in their argument. Rebekah continued to glare at Elijah, pursing her lips. Kira pulled away from the man she had been feeding on when she felt Klaus tug at her wrist. She let the man fall back into Kol's arms as her brother sank his fangs back into the man's neck, spinning away from his family._

 _"Do we have any idea where we're running to next?"Rebekah asked, unamused._

 _Kol, finally finished on feeding on the driver, dropped his body on the ground before standing and walking toward his siblings._

 _"Why not just do what we've all thought of doing? Split up!"Kol sighed, winking at Kira who crossed her arms over her chest."Kira and I will take half of the world, and you lot take the other half."_

 _Klaus got to his feet, blue eyes wild, tugging at Kira's arm again."No! Kira is going nowhere with you."_

 _Kol rolled his eyes while Kira remained silent, far too focused on licking the red from her lips._

 _Klaus ignored Kol's sigh and firmly added."We swore a vow!"_

 _"Your vows haunt me more than Father himself!"Kol shouted back at Klaus, annoyed with the mention of the vow before his face softened as he added."At least he can't chase us all. I say we take our chances."_

 _Klaus glared at Kol, shaking his head before he looked to Elijah for help. Finn, looking torn between them two, hesitated before speaking._

 _"Perhaps Kol is right."_

 _"Thank you, Finn!"Kol said to his eldest brother, gesturing to him."You know, I've always said, "Oldest is the most intelligent-"_

 _"Stop talking!"Finn demanded._

 _Finn turned to Elijah with a pleading expression before continuing._

 _"I take no joy in our assent, but I do wish to sleep in a bed. To bathe in a bath, to feed of proper food. If we divide-"_

 _"No, brother, Niklaus is right."Kira finally spoke, shuffling close to her brother, shaking her head at Kol."We made a vow."_

 _Elijah nodded, looking at Kol and Finn for a moment before moving so that he was standing in the middle of his siblings._

 _"Family above all."_

 _Elijah turned so that he was facing Klaus, smiling softly at his brother._

 _"Always and forever."_

* * *

 **Present**

" **She's getting bigger by the second."**

Elijah smiled as he leaned against the doorframe."That she does."

"Tomorrow's the full moon."Freya said, brushing Hope's cheek with her fingers."I can help you bring Hope to Hayley, if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary."Elijah shook his head as he knelt down next to Hope and passed her a toy."You deserve a night off."

Just as Elijah began to smile the door opened and in walked Klaus wearing a smirk as his gaze landed on his beloved daughter. He stopped, hands behind his back and smiled at his brother who stood up, towering over his younger brother.

"I would, but I don't think Hayley would like it."

Elijah sighed at his brother."I don't think you'd be welcome anyway."

"My own brother, greeting me with such disdain!"

He turned to Freya, playfully asking."What do you think, Freya? Is he still angry for my part in Hayley's curse? Need I remind him it was my ploy that kept her alive?"

Elijah spun around and faced his brother, glaring at him.

"Of course, forgive me."He said, sarcasm clear in his voice."So, you would call this an act of heroism even as you bask in her torment?"

"Or perhaps I'd be more sympathetic if Hayley apologized. After all, it was her that tried to run off with _my_ daughter."Klaus chuckled calmly, but the bitterness in his voice was clear."Need I also remind you that Kira had a hand in this, too? Why don't you blame her?"

"Because Kira would follow you to hell with a blindfold on!"Elijah spat, his eyes dark and ready do disregard any of Klaus' claims concerning their sister's guilty hand."You _lead_ her into your troublesome ways when all she does is try to keep this family together. Yes, she did wrong, and she will be punished but you continually dragging her into your messes does no good for her. At least she had attempted to mend ways with me by going off with Rebekah to help bring Kol back; you do _nothing_."

Klaus' jaw clenched, fingers curling into fists as he shook his head."A thousand years together as a family and you are still naive."

Kira was wild on her own, yes, but the family had always blamed Klaus for her wrong doings. Elijah _refused_ to see that Kira was anything but perfect, he refused to see that she was a bloodthirsty vampire but it had always been that way, Finn was the same. Kira's viciousness started when she was but a child and ever since then Finn and Elijah had always made excuses for her whereas Klaus and Kol fought for her to accept who she was.

Elijah had seen Kira commit horrible in her acts but had always blamed Klaus, as had Finn who also refused to see her as anything but perfection.

"What else are you looking to blame me for, brother?"Klaus asked, raising his eyebrows as he held out his arms as if embracing the blame."How about the fact that you are blind to Kira's faults? She is but half the monster I am and, unlike you, I choose to embrace that of her while you remain blind to the fact that she is anything but what you deem her to be."

Elijah opened his mouth to reply but Freya, standing, hissed."Oh, if you two must poke at one another, may I suggest doing it _elsewhere?_ "

Klaus and Elijah broke eye contact long enough to glance at Hope who was looking up at them. Klaus wiped a hand over his face and leaned down, picking up his daughter who giggled when her father smiled at her.

"Come, love. Daddy has a surprise for you."

Elijah made a move to follow, only to come to a stop when Klaus growled."Where are you taking her?"

Klaus walked around his brother, holding his daughter protectively.

"Out."Klaus simply said."I don't know when we'll be back."

Elijah turned and frowned, unimpressed as he called after his brother."The full moon is tomorrow, Niklaus, Hayley must see her daughter."

Klaus simply chuckled as he walked off, smiling down at his daughter.

"Then she can wait till the _next_ full moon!"

* * *

 **Six Months Ago**

 _" **Hope's near. I can feel her."**_

 _Kira and Dahlia followed Klaus who's eyes were flashing amber every few moments. He was enraged. Hayley had been planning to take his daughter from him, something he wouldn't let happen without a fight. Neither would Kira. Her niece belonged with her father **and** her mother, but if Hayley no longer wanted to be apart of their family, then she would have to fight the both of them to take Hope._

 _Hope was a Mikaelson._

 _Always and forever._

 _"There she is."_

 _The two looked down the hill of the junkyard to see Hayley, Jackson and their army chatting amount themselves._

 _"She has an army, Nik."_

 _The two smiled at one another, fangs appearing for a moment, Kira cocking her head with an almost excited gleam in her eyes._

 _"You take Jackson."_

 _Klaus nodded, eyes flashing amber when he glanced at the mother of his child."If Hayley becomes a problem, you take her, love."_

 _Dahlia nodded at the pair, and a moment later she disappeared."I'll be waiting."_

 _They both nodded and flashed down the hill, Klaus lunging for the wolf that was guarding Hayley and Jackson. Kira quickly knocked down some wolves, dodging the claws that were coming for her stomach. She kicked aside the wolf that tried to slash her and broke his neck before tossing him aside._

 _The two stood together in front of the pack, including Jackson and Hayley._

 _"Good evening, Crescents."Klaus smiled, throwing aside the wolf he had torn apart."It will come as no surprise to learn that things will not be ending well for you."_

 _Jackson stood in front of Hayley, glaring down Klaus and Kira._

 _"Go, Hayley."_

 _Hayley frowned, shaking her head."I can help you!"_

 _"Just grab Hope and run!"_

 _The wolves lunged for Klaus when Hayley flashed away. Kira watched Hayley go with a frown and knocked another wolf to the ground, breaking another's neck. Klaus' hybrid features came forward-forward as Jackson flashed over to him, lunging for the elder male. The hybrid chuckled as he dodged a punch from the younger male, grabbing his arm and spinning him around, pressing him back against his chest._

 _"You can't beat me, mate, and you certainly can't steal **my** daughter."_

 _Jackson struggled against Klaus, crying out."I was trying to protect her!"_

 _"I don't believe you."_

 _Klaus was about to snap Jackson's neck but was suddenly pushed aside when a force hit him across the face. He growled out angrily as he looked to the side to see Hayley standing there._

 _"What are you doing here, Klaus?"_

 _Klaus chuckled, spitting out blood."I'm here for my daughter. We both are."_

 _Kira smirked at the look of fear on Hayley's face. The younger hybrid knew she didn't stand a chance against Klaus, that's why she had wanted him daggered, because she knew she couldn't beat him._

 _"You are not taking her."_

 _"Funny,"Klaus laughed, straightening."That's what i've come to say to you. But, love, unlike you, I can back up my words with force if need be."_

 _Hayley glared at Klaus, and she jumped for him but was pushed back when Kira kicked her square in the chest. The hybrid fell to the ground and Jackson reached down to help her up, but Klaus grabbed him by the arms and threw him aside. Kira reached down and grabbed Hayley, turning her around so that her back was to her chest. She brought up her arm and pressed her forearm against the hybrid's throat._

 _"You should know better than to steal what we hold dear, darling."_

 _"Let go of me, you bitch!"_

 _Kira laughed into Hayley's ear before she pushed her away."I'm sorry, who is the dog here?"_

 _Hayley advanced upon the older female, but she suddenly stopped, as if a force had stopped her. The same had happened to Jackson and the wolves. Dahlia appeared from behind a tree, walking forward. Kira and Klaus walked up to her, standing by her side._

 _"Enough!" Dahlia clapped her hands, making them all go silent._

 _Hayley stared at them for a moment as it all pieced together before she asked."Why is she with you, Klaus?"_

 _"Unlike some, he's doing what is best for his daughter."_

 _Hayley turned around and walked towards Dahlia, hissing."I'm gonna skin you alive!"_

 _Hayley lunged for Dahlia, but when Dahlia raised her arms and closed her eyes, Hayley's bones began to snap, and she fell to the ground. After a moment, Jackson was affected by the spell too, along with all of the other werewolves._

 _Hayley, looking fearful, breathily asked."What are you doing to us?"_

 _"Oh, this? This was my idea! Stealing from Marcel the Crescent curse he once used on your pack."Klaus chuckled, pointing at them, smirking."Dahlia was all too happy to make the necessary adjustments to accommodate your hybrid nature."_

 _He crouched down in front of Hayley whose bones were snapping, and whose fangs were coming out involuntarily, just like all of her wolves."Now, you will be trapped in wolf form, save for the full moon, leaving you very little time to cause any further mischief."_

 _Klaus turned to his sister, reveling in the fear and heartbreak Hayley was feeling."Grab Hope for me, love."_

 _Kira nodded and flashed off, lingering for a moment as Hayley's screams filled the air. The Original vampire stopped in the middle of the road and closed her eyes, listening out. She could feel her family, she could feel Klaus not far from her, but she ignored that and focused on her niece._

 _Her eyes snapped open a moment later when she heard a car and the sound of a baby crying._

 _Smirking, she flashed towards it, rushing passed Mary who was squirming beside the truck. The older looking woman turned onto her side, eyes wide and amber as she looked up at Kira._

 _"Help me!"_

 _Kira arched an eyebrow, smiling down at her."Of course, love."_

 _She raised her leg and, after a few moments, brought down her foot on Mary's throat. She grinned as Mary's eyes bulged and she started to choke. Kira when, using some of her vampire strength, sharply moved her foot upwards, smiling when she heard a snapping sound and turned back to the car, opening up a door._

 _"There's my girl."_

 _She smiled fondly as Hope turned to her, giggling to herself when she saw her aunt._

 _"Hey, darling."She cooed, unlocking Hope from her car seat and lovingly smiled at the child."Auntie Kira's here. It's all gonna be okay, I promise. Daddy has a plan."_

 _She rocked her niece back and forth, smiling when the child giggled happily tugging on her hair. She kissed Hope's forehead, lifting up her jacket hood so that she wouldn't get cold. She then turned and rushed to join her brother, smiling when Hope's laughter grew louder at the speed._

 _"Klaus, please."_

 _Hayley and Jackson continued to transform painfully on the ground, their bones snapping as they groaned in pain. Klaus remained knelt in front of Hayley, a resentful smile on his face as he calmly watched her._

 _"...and, because of the Unification ritual linking you to your pack, now they will share your fate, **Queen.** "_

 _Klaus stood up, blue eyes going dark as he brushed mud from his clothes. He quirked an eyebrow as Jackson snarled at him before laughing._

 _"Please. Please don't do this, Klaus."Hayley begged the hybrid, seemingly forgetting her anger towards him, tears filling her eyes. She's gonna steal our baby."_

 _Kira appeared with a giggling Hope in her hands, propping her up on her hip. Hayley's eyes filled with tears as she watched the Original smile at her daughter, as if she were pleased that Hayley was suffering._

 _Hayley had been her friend. Almost **family**._

 _If Kira hated one thing, it was liars._

 _"It's sad it had to come to this."Kira's bitter smile turned loving as she turned to her niece, resting her forehead against Hope's."Ready to go home, babygirl?"_

 _Klaus leaned down, whispering to Hayley, his tone cruel and dark._

 _"It was you who tried to steal my child. And, for that, you will suffer."_

* * *

 **Southern France—1002 A.D**

 _" **Are you okay, sister?"**_

 _Kira pulled away from the young woman she had been feeding on and nodded. She let her body drop to the ground and looked down at her brother who was holding the wrist of the man she had been feeding of in a guilty manner. She sighed and crouched down next to him, pressing her forehead against his._

 _Kira gently grasped his chin, turning his head in her direction, whispering."Are **you** okay, my brother?"_

 _"I cannot help but feel guilty."Klaus shook his head, wiping the blood from his hands onto his tunic."We have-"_

 _He was stopped when he felt something pat his shoulder. They looked up to see Kol smiling down at them, a playful look in his eye._

 _He smiled at them."Who's ready for the next course?"_

 _Finn shook his head in an exasperated manner._

 _"You are all filthy gluttons!"_

 _Kol turned around and smirked at his eldest brother, holding out his arms."And you remain ever the dullard."_

 _They had killed another six people, but these victims had seemed to be wealthy, and of high status, as opposed to the commoners they fed on earlier. Rebekah was crouched over her victim, a woman wearing a blue velvet dress, which she stroked longingly before speaking._

 _"Such pretty clothes."She hummed, looking down at the woman, raising her voice as Elijah neared her."What a shame they'll go to waste."_

 _Elijah rolled his eyes in frustration, shaking his head."Rebekah, we have discussed this-"_

 _"You discussed this! None of us had any say in the matter! This lot were traveling somewhere; their cart is full of silks and finery."She pointed at the cart longingly, not listening to Elijah's reasoning anymore."Six of them, six of us. Wherever they were off to, why could we not simply go in their stead?"_

 _"Masquerade as nobles from a land we do not know and whose customs we cannot begin to understand?"Elijah scoffed, shaking his head."Ridiculous!"_

 _"You saw the castle down the road!"Rebekah gestured to around them, to how they were coated with blood and apparently tired."It was practically a gala! If this bunch were headed there-"_

 _"Look at them! They're not any better than we are. We could live as they do!" She then pointed to the bodies scattered around on the ground before giving a hopeful sigh."At least for a time."_

 _Elijah rolled his eyes at her words but Rebekah wouldn't give up, it was something he hated and adored about her._

 _"Think of it! Elijah, we can hide in plain sight. We could live ordinary lives-"_

 _Elijah's face fell, and he raised a hand, cutting off his sister._

 _"Silence."_

 _Elijah focused for a moment before he gestured toward the victims' cart, and the others followed him as he went to examine it. He lifted up a blanket and flung it away, revealing a young, dark-haired man who was terrified to see them. He jumped out of the cart and attempted to flee, but Kol and Rebekah flashed in front of him and blocked his way._

 _Rebekah and Kira smiled at each-other before they drawl in unison."Well, aren't you a handsome one?"_

 _Kol rolled his eyes at his sisters and gave a hungry smirk."Looks like dessert to me..."_

 _Kol stalked towards the man who raised his hand in a non-threatening manner._

 _"Wait, wait, wait! I can help you!"_

 _Kira looked at him in a curious manner and held out her hand, pressing it on Kol's chest and pushed him backward. The young man glanced at her for a moment, nodding as if saying thank you before he continued._

 _"Now, I-I am the personal servant to the Count de Martel, and the barriers that you just mentioned...?"He paused for a moment, a terrified look on his face."I was sent to escort these guests to his home for a lengthy stay. I know their customs, as well as the Count's habits. If you mean to pose as the family you've slaughtered here, then you'll need my help to carry out your ruse."_

 _Rebekah smiled at the young man before looking to Elijah._

 _"Please, can we keep him?"_

 _"Elijah?"Kira glanced at her elder brother, lower lip jutting out as she looked back to the young man."He is utterly precious."_

 _The young man gave Kira a puzzled look which made her smile. Her smile, as well as her playful head tilt, made his cheeks flush, and he was unable to stop a small smile forming. But he quickly composed himself when the man standing next to her, they'd called him Kol, he quickly remembered, gave him an annoyed look._

 _"Rebekah, Kira no!"Elijah shook his head, letting out a long sigh before gesturing to his siblings to circle around."What is our most important rule? Rebekah?"_

 _Rebekah rolled her eyes, muttering as she crossed her arms before speaking clearly."Never leave alive anyone-"_

 _Her siblings chimed in and joined her, each of them annoyed with the precept._

 _"Who has seen what we are."_

 _"Thank you very much."Elijah clapped his hands in an almost mocking manner, praising his siblings before stepping forward."A practice that has served us very well indeed."_

 _"But we could use him, brother!"Kira piped up in a whining tone, hands on her hips as she looked down at her feet."I hate running from our father, my feet hurt."_

 _Elijah started forward, about to grab the man but Finn pulled him back._

 _"She has a point!"He said to his brother, squeezing his shoulder, glancing over at the young human."He may be of use."_

 _Kol let out a loud laugh, completely amused with the back and forth."Ah, a proper family squabble!"_

 _Kira smiled up at Kol before she ambled over to Klaus, reaching out and grabbing his hands, pulling him toward their siblings. He shook his head, unwilling to get involved but, when she fluttered her eyelashes at him, he sighed and gave hin._

 _"Nik?"Kira nudged her brother, getting on her tiptoes and squeezing his hands before pleading."Do something."_

 _"Very well."Klaus nodded and stepped forward, raising his hand."Perhaps we should put it to a vote. Agreed?"_

 _Everyone went quiet, a silent answer of agreement and Elijah reluctantly nodded before stepping forward beside the young man. The human flinched at Elijah, clearly threatened and Kira cocked her head again, observing him._

 _She skipped over to the young man, grabbing his hand and pulling him."You poor lamb. You're shaking."_

 _He turned to her, brow furrowed and followed her."What is happening?"_

 _Kira shook her head, placing the human between herself and Klaus."Hush."_

 _He seemed like he wanted to protest but he knew better. He nodded and remained quiet as Elijah looked over his family, hands on his hips and, given by how they all listened; it was clear he was in charge._

 _"All right, all those in favor of letting him live?"_

 _Rebekah and Finn instantly raised their hands._

 _Kol raised his hand, rolling his eyes at his sister, drawling."Those inclined to gut him?"_

 _Elijah raised his hand in agreement with Kol. They all looked at Kira who was silent._

 _"Sister?"_

 _The young human looked over at her, eyes pleading with her to help. He opened his mouth to word his thoughts, but Kira tutted, hushing him._

 _"Don't worry, little lamb. You'll live to see tomorrow."Kira whispered, nodding with a smile before she turned to her family, speaking clearly."My answer is what Nik chooses."_

 _Kol rolled his eyes with a click of his tongue."Of course."_

 _Kol then turned to Klaus, waving at him with a flourish."Oh, Nik. What shall it be?"_

 _Klaus sighed and paused for a second before looked at the man, his face blank while the brunette looked terrified. He observed the young man with a thoughtful look before patting his shoulder._

 _Kira gave an almost smug smile, nodding to herself._

* * *

 **The Next Day—Compound**

" **What time do our sisters get in?"**

Freya, who was looking over some spells to begin to teach Hope, looked up as her brother made his way down the stairs, his daughter in his arms. She perked when she saw her niece, dressed in a beautiful pink dress, who smiled at her aunt from over her father's shoulder. Klaus, honestly happy to see some friendly faces, was also grinning. He had missed his sisters over the past six months; he'd been lonely.

He had been feeling left out with Elijah and Freya, and he knew that wouldn't be happening with his sister even though she didn't agree with a lot of things he did. But she would also be at Elijah's side. She was close with all her brothers, even Finn at times, and was usually stuck in the middle.

Klaus spun around on his heels and smirked at Freya, presenting his daughter with a proud laugh. Freya's lips curved up, and she stood, leaning down to kiss Hope's temple

"Doesn't our princess look beautiful?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow, clicking his tongue with a shake of his head."She's _my_ daughter, Freya; she's _always_ beautiful."

Freya couldn't stop the laugh that left her, a laugh that made her brother smile. Six months before she and Klaus were on the brink of war, but now she found it difficult to picture her life without him, as well as the rest of their family.

Klaus glanced at the entrance, handing Hope her teddy when she pointed at it, repeating."When is Bekah and Kira getting here?"

"Any moment now."

He nodded, tone lowering to a hopeful one."Have they found anything to bring back Kol?"

"Unfortunately not but they are still looking."The pair looked forlorn when Freya shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest."Let's hope Davina has had some progress."

Klaus nodded, pursing his lips, adding another day without Kol to his calendar. His smile returned when he looked to Hope who was playing with his necklaces around his neck and trying to shove them into her mouth.

He chuckled, tutting and took his chains from her grip."No, love."

Hope whined when he pulled her hands from his chains and held her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

And then he froze when he heard giggles and heels.

A giggle that could belong to one person.

Kira.

"Home sweet home!"

Klaus turned around to see his sisters standing in the entry way, luggage in their hands. His smile widened fondly when the women both cocked their heads expectantly.

He leaned close to his daughter and whispered into her ear."Look who's here, love."

Hope's eyes widened when Klaus set her down onto her feet, clapping her hands when she saw her aunts.

Rebekah smiled down at her niece."There's our girl."

Their eyes widened when Hope took three steps towards them, making grabby hands at the women.

"Oh, my God!"Kira gasped, cupping a hand over her mouth as she knelt down in front of her niece."She's _walking_. When did she start walking?"

Rebekah laughed, lips parting in astonishment as Klaus, following behind Hope, smiled as they watched the tribrid make her way over to her aunts. Rebekah got onto her knees too, putting down her bag and smiled at her niece.

"Around a month ago, love."Klaus proudly stated with a smile as he watched his daughter."And she's been creating havoc ever since."

"Come to your auntie Ki, darling."

Hope giggled as she made her way over to her aunt, tongue poking out as she slightly stumbled but did well on her own. Klaus followed behind her just in case she fell, but she was doing good. She quickly moved over to her aunts who embraced her in a tight hug when she leaped into their arms.

"Oh, you've gotten so big."Kira groaned in happiness when she kissed the top of her niece's head."We've missed you, darling."

"Has she started talking yet?"Rebekah asked, looking up at her brother.

Klaus shook his head, smiling when Hope gave an almost roguish smile."No, unfortunately, she's holding out on that one."

"Good."Rebekah kissed Hope's temple."I didn't miss everything."

The two stood up, Rebekah holding Hope in her arms. Hope, as if recognizing her aunt in a different body, smiled and laid her head on her aunt's shoulder.

"She has missed the both-"

Klaus was cut off by a voice.

"Klaus."

Klaus' smile fell when his eyes landed on two people standing at the entryway.

Jackson and Hayley.

* * *

 **New Orleans—Penthouse**

" **It's a no-brainer, really, this penthouse is equipped with all the luxuries money can buy, and, while the asking price may seem daunting, rest assured that your view of New Orleans will be second to none!"**

A blonde female realtor walked around the penthouse, smiling politely as she showed a very fancy penthouse to a potential buyer, as she described it to him. The potential buyer turned around from the window and nodded, clapping and rubbing his hands together.

"I do like it."He drawled, brushing the invisible dust from his elegant clothing as he came to a stop in front of the young woman."And, as for the price..."

He walked closer to the realtor and brushed her long hair off her right shoulder to expose her neck, teeth running along his teeth almost hungrily.

"Now, nothing of worth comes without sacrifice, wouldn't you agree?"

She giggled, obviously uncomfortable with the touch and stepped away from him, wanting as much distance between them as possible.

"Mr. Castle..."

He smiled charmingly, gaze still on her neck."Please, call me Lucien."

Suddenly, Lucien snarled at her, revealing his fangs and vampire features, and the realtor gasped and screamed before he harshly into her neck and began to drain her. He pulled her to him and bit into her again roughly, blood running down her throat as she lost her life.

She clung to him, moaning in pain before he let her go and she fell to the floor at his feet.

The vampire smiled, stepping over her, wiping his lips as he looked out of the window at New Orleans.

"I'll take it; it's perfect."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Anyway, if you would like to read more of this story, all you have to do is leave a review. Continuing this depends on if anyone leaves a review, I hope you do because I want to continue this.**


	2. truly, madly, deeply

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **The Day Before—Mikaelson Compound**

" **Hayley, love, have you come to apologize for your transgressions?"**

The younger hybrid, followed by her husband, walked into the compound somewhat calmly but Klaus could see the bitterness in her brown eyes. She glared at the elder hybrid, fingers curling into fists at her side, she was ready to fight. She stepped forward, about to open her mouth to say something when she heard a coo coming from across the compound.

"Hayley,"Jackson spoke up, nodding his head in the opposite direction."Look."

She glanced at her daughter and flashed over to her, tears in her eyes. Hope, who was half asleep on Kira's shoulder, looked up when her mother held her hand.

"Hey, baby girl."She smiled at her daughter, whispering."Momma's missed you."

Hayley looked up at Kira, harshly demanding."Give her to me."

Kira turned from Hayley, shaking her head, and walked over to her hybrid brother.

"Not bloody likely."

"Klaus!"Hayley hissed at the hybrid,"Tell her to give me my daughter."

"I thought she was _our_ daughter, _Queen_."He brought his fingers to his lips, and fake gasped, snapping his fingers in realization before he pointed to Hayley."No, wait. She becomes ours when you see fit."

Hayley stepped forward, her eyes flashing amber, Jackson following her quietly, standing behind her.

"If you don't hand her over we'll take her."

"Yeah?"Kira arched an eyebrow, looking even more resentful as the continued to watch Hayley."You and whose army? You declared war when you tried to take my niece from her family home. We welcomed you with open arms, took care of you, fought for you but as soon as you shack up with your lapdog you want to create a new family? Well considered dream that ruined. The only way this girl is leaving our home is over _my dead body_."

Rebekah, seeing her sister's blue eyes go dark, stood up from her seat."Kira."

Kira turned to her elder sister and frowned, sharply replying."What?"

Rebekah advanced upon her sister gently, holding a hand out as if she needed to make it known she meant no harm. Something she and her siblings tended to do around Klaus and Kira more than they needed to. Kira was impulsive, possessive, jealous and everything that had been used to describe Klaus and, while Elijah was either blinded by what Kira used to be or he just refused to see it, Rebekah wasn't.

"She is Hayley's daughter; she was trying to protect her."

Kira remained silent for a moment, staring at Rebekah in disbelief before she let out a bitter laugh. She pointed to Hayley then Jackson, both amused and startled by Rebekah's claim.

"How was a toddler and her pack of pets supposed to hide from Dahlia? How was taking her away from her home where she was most safest, condemning her to a life on the run without knowing who lurked in the shadows supposed to save her?"

"That is not safety, sister, that is _selfishness!"_ Kira shook her head, blue eyes dark and tone harsh as she stand and make excuses while you know, like myself and Nik, how _macabre_ a life on the run is."

The Mikaelson sisters kept their gaze after Kira's rant, matching blue orbs glimmering with a grim, reflective shine, both remembering the long nights, the aches but never wanting to give up as they aimed to run as far as they could from their father.

"Do not stand and make excuses, Rebekah."

Kira stood by her brother side in this fight; all her brother wanted to do was to protect his daughter and raise her with her family. He had welcomed Hayley into their home, fought by her side and all he got in return was betrayal. He didn't want his daughter at first, yes, but that was because he had been scared. But he loved his daughter more than anything and would fight to the death for her. He had been prepared to raise Hope with Hayley, not against her. But she had betrayed him, as had Elijah and Rebekah, and had attempted to flee with his child.

Kira loved her brothers and sisters, but she stood by Klaus' side in this fight. She would not allow anyone to take his daughter from him.

Rebekah sighed, she knew what her sister could be like. Kira could be heartless and cruel when it came to something she was passionate about. And she was passionate about her niece; she loved her more than she loved herself. She had seen Hayley as a friend at one point, but now the hybrid was nothing but an enemy.

Kira Mikaelson did not forgive, and she certainly did not forget.

"Give her to me."

Klaus flashed in front of Kira and his daughter before Hayley could take a step and let out a growl. Hayley's wolf instantly reacted to the elder wolf, and she growled back.

"You'll have to come through me, _little_ wolf."Klaus snarled at the mother of his child, eyes flashing amber."She's a Mikaelson; she belongs with family."

Hayley raised her fist to punch Klaus across the face, but he caught it, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back.

She screamed in pain, crying out."Your family was ruining her life!"

"No, my family was _protecting_ her."

She pushed herself away from Klaus and turned around, gesturing to him.

"What? By killing people?"

"We kill for those we love, Hayley, that is what happens in our world."Klaus hissed back, eyes flashing amber, stalking over to the younger wolf."Wherever you were going to bring her up she would always be a Mikaelson. She has our blood running through her veins. She will grow up to be one of the most powerful creatures in this world; she is bound to make enemies. We were protecting her, as were you but you couldn't enforce what you threaten. We can!"

Hayley snarled and raised her first and punched Klaus across the face. The elder hybrid's head snapped to the side, and he didn't get time to defend himself because Hayley kicked him square in the chest, sending him flying backward. At this, Hope began to fuss, and Kira flashed up the stairs with her, rocking her back and forth, whispering to her as she hid her from the sight of her parents fighting.

"Do you have any clue what you've taken from me?"

Klaus chuckled, catching Hayley's fist in his hand."The very thing you sought to take from me, the chance to raise our daughter. Your punishment fits your crime."

Klaus pushed her backward so that she hit the wall and caught Jackson before the wolf could get to him. He spun the wolf around in his arms and snapped his bones in his legs, sending him to his knees and threw him aside. He turned back to Hayley, a dark look in his eyes.

"There's a very short list of people who've tried to take Hope away from me, and you're the only one left _breathing_."

"Are you _that_ delusional, Klaus? You cursed _all_ of us! Every wolf that I fought for, everyone that stood up for our daughter. You took all of them away from their families!"

Klaus waved a hand, chuckling before he spat out blood."Yes, yes, your precious pack, that family you chose over _us_ , and in doing so, you chose over _Hope_."

"Is that what you were planning on telling her when she got older and asked for me? That I abandoned her?"

Hayley gasped, lunging for the elder hybrid. Klaus easily caught her and snapped her wrists when he grabbed her hands, sending her to her knees in front of him.

"My parents left me! Yours turned their backs on you!"She shouted up at him, tears running down her cheeks."Look at us now, Klaus!"

"Yes, look at us now!"Klaus shouted, basking in her obvious pain before the hurt in his eyes showed."All i've ever wanted, all _we've_ ever wanted, Hayley, was to be Hope's family and you took that. We were going to fight Dahlia together, as a united front but you wouldn't have that, would you? No, you took my daughter and tried to flee."

Hayley said nothing as Klaus pulled her up and pushed her away from him. He wiped the blood from his nose and stepped back, nodding up at his sister. Kira flashed down and stood next to Klaus just as Elijah walked in, shocked at the sight of the parents of his niece covered in blood. She held her niece to her as she rocked her back and forth. Hayley cried as she watched her daughter rest her head on Kira's shoulder.

Klaus nodded, and Kira leaned down, setting Hope onto her feet, making Hayley frowned.

"What is she- _Oh_."

Hayley stopped talking when her daughter began to toddle over to her, chewing on her fingers as she looked up at her mother, a smile on her face.

"She's walking."Hayley whispered as she knelt down in front of her daughter."When did she start walking?"

Hope giggled when she stopped in front of her mother, as if knowing how proud the hybrid was of her. Hayley opened her arms and Hope walked into them, smiling against her mother when the hybrid hugged her. Klaus' eyes glassed over as he watched the scene, as if feeling guilty for stealing those moments from the mother of his child. But a large part of him didn't because he knew that she had planned to steal those moments from him and he'd rather her lose them than him.

He was a selfish man.

Especially when it came to his little girl.

"Not to cut this sweet moment short but i'll get your bedrooms made up for you."

Hayley, pulling away from her daughter, glared up at the elder hybrid."The only way i'm living under your roof is if i'm in a coffin."

Kira, no longer feeling sorry for the mother of her niece, flashed forward and picked up Hope who giggled and pulled on her aunt's hair. Hayley gasped reaching out for her daughter, but Klaus stepped in front of him, no longer feel guilty for what he had done.

"Let her go!"

Kira held her niece to her, eyes wide with determination."You just had to say the wrong thing, didn't you?"

Kira was very vicious when it came to how protective she was of her family, especially of her hybrid brother. She would not let another man raise her niece, that was not happening.

"Hand the child over, Kira,"Elijah demanded.

Kira straightened, holding tight onto her niece who was asleep, head resting on her aunt's shoulder."No. If you think we're letting her out of our sight, out of our protection, then you're just as stupid as _you_ were when you sided against your blood!"

Elijah stared at his sister, an upset look on his face.

"She's right, _brother_."Klaus spat at his elder brother."My daughter is _not_ leaving her home."

"You have no choice, Klaus!"Hayley yelled at the father of her child.

"No, _you_ have no choice."Klaus flashed his eyes at her, making her gasp."You may stay under my roof and see her every day and mother her or you may live somewhere else and get supervised access, I believe that's how it works these days with mothers who are _flight risks._ "

Hayley just stared at him, shocked beyond belief.

Klaus smirked at her.

"Do _not_ cross me again, _little_ wolf."

With that, Klaus took his daughter from his sister and walked off.

* * *

 **Southern France—1002 A.D**

 _" **You've proven to be an immense help."**_

 _Startled, Lucien looked over his shoulder to see Kira smiling at him. He chuckled, turning around and facing her as he smiled at the woman he had helped. He suddenly felt a pang in his heart when she giggled at him jumping when she had startled him. Her smile was wide, and she was apparently amused that she had frightened him._

 _He held a hand over his chest, heart racing against his ribcage._

 _"You startled me, my Lady."_

 _She laughed, nodding with a bright smile."That was my intent. You have helped my family a lot today, so I came to thank you."_

 _He smiled, leaning against the wall as he looked at her."Of course."_

 _"Though, I must say you don't at all seem disturbed about leading us into your masters home."_

 _Lucien sighed nervously and looked over at Count de Martel, who was across the room talking to Elijah. His jaw clenched as he thought about Kira's words and he waited a long moment before he replied._

 _"My master is a cruel drunkard who torments his minions for sport. Beggars who seek supper. Vassals who cannot pay a debt...like my own father."_

 _"Ah."_

 _"All these gentile folk, behind their silks and their jewels, are slavers."He spat as he looked at the Count de Martel."Killers. Whatever evil you are, you walk among greater evil still."_

 _Kira, impressed by his passion, looked at Lucien curiously, but Lucien just looked at the Count bitterly. He turned to look at the female Original as he spoke._

 _"What do I care if you kill the lot of them?"_

 _"Such passion."Kira giggled, biting her lower lip."I've never seen that in a person before."_

 _"Tell me, my Lady,"Lucien started, his eyes shy as he looked at her."What's it like to hold such power?"_

 _Kira was quiet for a long moment before she answered."It is amazing. I don't have to fear anything, I can be anything, but I do fear that I will one day lose myself or my family. We are at war with each-other. I'm passionate about my family like you are passionate about your beliefs. But I'm afraid that I will lose that passion."_

 _She looked down at her feet, showing weakness for the first time since Lucien met her. Her family was at war with eachother, they, apart from Elijah and Klaus, no longer took pride in the vow they had made. She was constantly trying to keep her family together that she was losing sight of herself. Lucien frowned, suddenly feeling an ache in his chest as he looked at the woman he had feared._

 _He no longer feared her when she let her guard down._

 _Instead, he felt the need to make her smile again._

 _Lucien stepped closer."I don't think you have to fear anything. Passion drives us, it gives us life, and I see **eternal** passion in you."_

 _"You have only known me but a day, Lucien."She smiled, her fangs appearing for a moment, making him gasp."Aren't you afraid of something more powerful than you?"_

 _"Yes, I have known you a day, but I see a lot on you."Lucien shook his head."Besides, you could have allowed your family to kill me today, but you didn't."_

 _"That's because you are a means to an end."_

 _Lucien chuckled, looking down at his feet like she had done earlier."I don't believe you, my Lady, I don't believe you are as evil as you think yourself to be."_

 _She hummed, processing his words before she spoke in a playful tone._

 _"What **do** you think?"_

 _"I believe that you have a monster in you, yes, but don't we all?"He smiled at her, eyes caught by her blinding smile and laughter."I believe that you are just a girl who wants to live, who wants to live up to what others expect her to be, but finds herself lost when she looks in the mirror. I believe you just want to be yourself, my Lady."_

 _Kira swallowed thickly, processing his words._

 _She looked up at him, a light in her eyes that he wished never to die out._

 _"You are truly wise beyond your years, darling."_

* * *

 **The Next Day—Present—St. James Infirmary**

" **They're beautiful, Nik."**

Kira turned to her brother and smirked at him."Especially the one of me."

Klaus chuckled as his sister's words as he looked around the people who were viewing his art. Many were crowded around the one of Kira, which he had painted in the eighteenth century, of her sleeping. He had drawn a large crowd to his exhibition, and he was smirking proudly as he watched them enjoy his art.

He smiled at her, blue eyes meeting her own."It is one of my favorites, sister."

"Of course it is."She whispered, smirking when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close."Who is looking after Hope?"

"Freya. Hayley is with her, and she know better than to attempt to flee with her."Klaus answered as he led her around the room."Thank you for yesterday, by the way."

"You aren't the only one who loves Hope."She sing songed.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you had to be on my side. I know hard it is for you to go against Elijah."

"Well, this time he is in the wrong. He is letting his heart _rule_ his head."

"You can't really blame him. It's _Elijah_."Klaus chuckled before he ran a hand up his sister's arm and kissed the top of her head."And it isn't as if you haven't done the same."

Kira froze before she turned in his arms, placing her hands on her brother's shoulders.

"And you haven't?"She asked before she raised her hand and ticked off the names with her fingers."Tatia, Aurora, Caroline and now Cami. All manipulative _harpies_ , in _my_ opinion, all you have let rule your heart."

Klaus' smile fell at the mention of the woman he'd had feelings for, and his eyes darkened."We weren't talking about me, sister."

She grabbed his arms and unwound them from around her waist."And we weren't talking about _me_."

She pushed herself away from him and flashed over to the nearest young woman. She grabbed her by the neck tugged her head back, sinking her fangs into her neck. She pulled her roughly to her, and an angry growl ripped from her throat, blood dripping to the ground.

"Kira!"

Klaus sighed, shaking his head as people started to look, each of them utterly stunned.

This was how Kira dealt with being hurt—she made someone else suffer.

"Kira!"

She let the girl drop to the floor and smiled at her brother, blood dripping from her lips."I'll leave you to deal with the aftermath."

She ignored him and walked off, shoving over a few art stands on her way, startling people as she left.

" _Sister!"_

Klaus let out a growl at the people that were looking at him with startled expressions. He let his eyes flash and, everyone, fearful and startled ran to try and leave, chattering amongst themselves. But before they could reach the exit he flashed over and shut the door.

"Unfortunately you don't get to leave until I compel you all."

His eyes widened when he heard a chuckle coming from beside him.

"Our girl has always had a short temper, hasn't she?"

Klaus froze.

He waited for a moment before he slowly turned around, his eyes landing on a smirking figure.

"Lucien."

The vampire smirked, wiggling his fingers at the elder vampire."Hello, old friend."

* * *

 **Southern France—1002 A.D**

 _" **Lucien, mate, who are you looking for?"**_

 _Lucien, who had been on his way to Kira's bed chambers, which was next to her siblings, stopped walking when he heard a door opening. Kol's door. The Original, smiling cruelly, stepped out of his room and shut the door behind him, leaning against it as he looked down at the younger male._

 _Lucien looked up at Kol, stuttering out."K-Kira. I brought her some writings she might like."_

 _"Ah, she has always been interested in magic, she gets that from me."Kol laughed, smirking."You and my sister have been spending a lot of time together recently."_

 _"We have?"_

 _Kol hummed with a nod, taking the book from the younger male."What are your intentions with my sister?"Kol asked with a glare, his smile dropping._

 _"Intentions?"Lucien asked, eyes wide."I-I-"_

 _"Don't bother."Kol waved a hand, stepping closer to the human."You have no chance with my sister. She is above you. No man is good enough for any of my sisters."_

 _Lucien's face fell._

 _He had become close with the female vampire in the weeks he had known her. They both liked reading and music, something he was very passionate about. She smiled a lot more when she was alone with him, and he could act like himself when they were together. She didn't treat him like he was beneath her, she treated him the way she would her family – someone who mattered._

 _Lucien's eyes narrowed as he looked up at Kol."I don't think that is your choice to make."_

 _Kol's eyes suddenly darkened._

 _"You think so?"_

 _Lucien nodded._

 _He opened his mouth to say something else but, all of a sudden, Kol's hand shot out and his fingers locked around Lucien's throat. He flashed towards a wall, pushing the human up against it. Lucien choked, trying to pull Kol's hand from his throat as his fingers pressed against his windpipe._

 _"Y-You're hurting me."_

 _"That's the point, mate."Kol spat, his eyes turning blood red."I warned you."_

 _Kol's lips parted, and he let his fangs extract. Lucien cried out in fear as Kol leaned down, close to his throat._

 _This was it; this was how he died._

 _At the hands of a beast._

 _Lucien's eyes closed as he waited for Kol's fangs to sink into his neck. He waited, but nothing happened. He heard a growl come from Kol and, all of a sudden, the force around his throat was gone._

 _"Kol!"_

 _He opened his eyes to see Kira standing in front of him, and Kol was on the ground, sprawled out. Kira's vampire face came forward, something Lucien hadn't seen. His eyes widened as he watched the Original female stand in front of him protectively, as if she were his guard._

 _"He is **mine!** "Kira hissed at her elder brother, staring down at him."Do not touch him."_

 _Lucien's eyes widened at her words, and he felt his heart race up as she claimed him for her own._

 _"Are you challenging me, little sister?"Kol smirked, sitting upright._

 _Kira growled as her brother stood up._

 _"Yes."_

 _Kol chuckled as he said."I'm older, and that means i'm a lot stronger."_

 _"I don't care, brother."Kira stated as she gestured to Lucien."He is **not** to be touched."_

 _"You stand against me?"Kol pointed at Lucien."For **him?** "_

 _Kira was quiet for a long moment._

 _She glanced at Lucien before she turned back to her brother and she nodded."Yes."_

 _A series of emotions played out on Kol's face as he stared at his sister. Anger, confusion, until, finally, acceptance. Kol wasn't like the rest of her brothers, he was as wild as she was but if she claimed someone, he would not touch them. He knew when to let her live her own life, that was why she loved him so much._

 _"Fine,"He nodded, a grin on his face._

 _He flashed towards his sister and cupped her face in his hands. He leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to her forehead."Be happy, my sister."_

 _And a second later, he was gone._

 _Kira waited a moment before she turned to Lucien, he human features coming forward. She flashed over to him and touched her fingers to his neck where there were bruises._

 _"Are you all right?"_

 _He grabbed her hand, pulling it from his neck."I'm fine."_

 _"Are you sure?"She asked, frowning._

 _He smiled, pleased with how worried she was. She was a ruthless killer and lacked remorse for those she hurt but with those she cared about, something he had become in the weeks she had known him, she was protective and cared more than she liked to admit._

 _"Yes, i'm sure,"He whispered to her, grinning."I'm more than all right."_

 _He stared at her for a long time until he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He heard her gasp in shock her his lips met hers and when she didn't respond, he pulled away after a moment, his eyes fluttering when she hummed against him._

 _"I-I'm sorry, my Lady, I shouldn't have-"_

 _She pressed her finger to his lips, tapping it against his bottom one."Never apologize for what you want, darling, that's my first rule."_

 _She smiled up at him, stepping closer as her eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips. He shyly smiled, biting his lower lip as she licked her lower lip. The two stared at each-other until Kira moved forward and claimed his lips with her own, her eyes shutting when she felt him kiss her back._

 _She backed him up against the wall softly, being careful with him because he was human, and his hand came up and cupped her cheek as he responded to the kiss with vigor._

 _He felt butterflies in his stomach, and felt the urge to jump up and down she moaned against him._

 _It was everything he had dreamed about._

 _He smiled into the kiss when he felt her human teeth bite his lower lip to make him part his lips and she tilted her head, kissing him once again._

 _They pulled away a moment later, Kira giggling and Lucien grinning._

 _Their eyes met._

 _"My savior,"Lucien whispered._

 _And Kira's eyes lit up, her blue orbs shining._

 _That was the moment Kira found herself believing in love._

* * *

 **Present—St. James Infirmary**

" **You never saw anything, and you won't remember anything."**

"I won't remember anything."

Klaus nodded, patting the man's shoulder before he gestured to the exit."Now, off you go."

The man nodded and turned around and left, along with the dozen other people Klaus had compelled to forget that they had seen. Klaus sighed, his sister did know how to make a scene. The hybrid turned around to see Lucien leaning against the bar, no doubt sipping on something expensive. The younger vampire smiled innocently, tilting his head as he stared at his sire who slowly made his way closer to his first sired vampire.

"Not that it's not nice to see you, Lucien, but what are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you haven't missed me, Nik because it'll break my heart."Lucien smirked, holding his hand over his heart before he tipped his glass towards his sire."I've certainly missed you."

Klaus looked down, a small smile on his lips."I truly haven't missed your sense of humor, mate."

He had actually missed his first sired vampire. Klaus had a very close relationship with Lucien, he was the first friend he had ever made, and he had loyalty with Lucien. The two had been almost inseparable during their time together, a bond that had only strengthened after Lucien had turned. Before they had been given no choice but to run, Klaus had been looking forward to his eternal friendship with Lucien.

But then Klaus had found out about his relationship with Kira.

And the bond had broke. Klaus, ever since Kira had been born, had been possessive over her. They were really close, almost soulmates in a way and he refused to share her with his best friend. It was similar to Klaus refusing to share Rebekah with Marcel; he just _refused_ to let it happen.

So he had ripped them apart just before they had run away and, later, punished his sister for four years by keeping her daggered. For that hundred or so years she had been resentful of Klaus and had threatened to leave him to find Lucien so, after taking the daggers as his own, he had daggered her. After that, she had somewhat _reluctantly_ accepted being separated from her love but had continued to be somewhat resentful of him.

And he had been trying to keep them separated for a thousand years.

While Klaus was actually pleased to see his friend again, he knew that Lucien wasn't there for him.

"What _are_ you doing here, Lucien?"

Lucien finished his drink before he slammed the glass down on the bar."Can't a friend pop by to see his sire? It has been a _thousand_ years, Nik."

Klaus chuckled but his eyes darkened, and his smile fell from his face as he stepped closer to the younger vampire.

"We both know this isn't a friendly visit."

Lucien's smile stayed on his face, but it turned bitter."Ah, you want to get straight to the point."

"Something like that."Klaus said, hands behind his back as he raised his eyebrows."I don't want to waste anymore time pretending that you're here for a chat and a drink with an old friend when we both know that you are here for something else."

"That something else is my darling Kira as you well know."Lucien smiled at the thought of Kira, his dark eyes turning lighter before they returned to dark as he looked at his sire.

Klaus sneered at his first sired vampire."She isn't your _anything_."

Lucien's expression darkened.

"Then you don't know us very well, old friend."Lucien smirked, tilting his head."What your sister and I have is kind of like a modern Romeo and Juliet... _literally_."

Lucien laughed, holding out his arms."You cannot honestly say that she hasn't missed me, can you, Nik?"

All of a sudden, Lucien was pinned to the wall with Klaus' fingers locked around his throat. He didn't react. He just smirked as Klaus crushed his windpipe, making him choke.

"You and _my_ sister are nothing."Klaus hissed into Lucien's ear."I can assure you, _old friend,_ that she hasn't thought about you for a _second_ in the last thousand years."

This didn't seem to faze Lucien.

In fact, he just laughed.

"I highly doubt that, Nik."

Lucien shoved Klaus away from him, causing the older man to stumble back. Klaus chuckled, amused by Lucien's newfound attitude.

He was completely different to the man he once knew, in fact, he reminded Klaus of _himself_.

"For over a _thousand_ years she has held my heart. Nobody has ever come close to her or will _ever_ come close to her."Lucien stated passionately to his sire, unable to look at Klaus and, instead, focused on pouring himself another drink."That's why i'm here, Nik. I'm here to claim what's _mine_."

Kira was the last thing he thought about at night and the first thing he thought about in the morning. She was every woman's face he'd had in his bed, her laugh was his favorite sound, and her skill at maiming was what he used in his own hunting escapades.

She was everything.

Klaus stared at Lucien for a long moment before he began to laugh hysterically as if the younger vampire's words were the funniest thing he had heard in centuries.

He suddenly stopped laughing and flashed over to Lucien.

"While your saccharine words no doubt make women fall at your feet, my sister is not yours to claim."Klaus leaned closer, his eyes flashing amber, voice lowering to a dark whisper."My sister belongs to no man but _me_."

Lucien stepped forward, staring up at Klaus in determination, taking Klaus' hand and placing the glass in his grip.

"Not anymore."

Before Klaus could react, Lucien flashed away, slamming the door shut behind him.

Klaus knew exactly where he was going.

He was going to find Kira.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **If you liked this chapter and want to see more, _please leave a review._**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	3. i loved you a lifetime,I loved you long

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Lafayette Cemetery—Earlier**

" **DAVINA!"**

Kira made her way into the cemetery, looking around for the regent witch who had yet to show herself. She rolled her eyes and flashed on top of a mausoleum, looking around for the witch she had come to visit.

"Davina Claire! Don't force me to make a scene."

Davina suddenly appeared, looking up at the vampire with an annoyed expression, unamused by her theatrics and attitude.

"You aren't supposed to be here."

Kira shrugged, jumping down from the mausoleum, landing on her feet gracefully. Her smirk faded to a small smile, as if she were pleased to see the witch but Davina didn't mention her thoughts aloud.

Kira's smirk returned, quirking an eyebrow playful playfully."I'm an _Original_ , darling; I can go anywhere I please."

"Great, your ego's in check."Davina rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at the vampire."What do you want, Kira? If you've come to ask for a spell, you can forget it because i'm not-"

"Of course not,"Kira shook her head, stepping closer to the witch, hands meeting in a prayer position as if she needed to show she was telling the truth."I've come to ask if you've had any success with Kol. I've just spent the last six months traveling around the world, threatening witches only to come up with _nothing_."

"That's what you've been doing?"Davina asked, her face softening and after Kira nodded, she shrugged, adding."I thought you were off enjoying yourself with Rebekah."

"Of course not."Kira repeated, shaking her head once more, firmly stating."Kol's my brother. Always and forever."

Davina looked around, looking for any witches before she nodded to the vampire to follow her. Kira smirked before she followed the witch over to a mausoleum. Davina entered first and the vampire moved to follow her but she suddenly found hitting a barrier. Kira chuckled as she hit the barrier but it didn't help her case, making her growl angrily.

"A little help, love?"

Davina just rolled her eyes at Kira's demanding tone before gesturing for her to follow."Come in."

Kira grinned before she entered, looking around the mausoleum that used to be her brother's playhouse."Wow, just like I remembered."

Davina turned to Kira with a frown, confused.

"You've been here before?"

"Of course. Well, not when he was working on the dagger but before. We both tapped into our witch powers before we turned and spent the last thousand years trying to get them back. We used to prowl for witches to do our bidding but I stopped because I stood with Klaus during the war between them."

When Davina glowered at her, it was Kira's turn to roll her eyes."Despite what you might think, it wasn't because I favored him. It's easier to join the winning team than to get trampled by them."

"Oh,"Davina nodded, sitting down, curiously brimming."You were a witch?"

Kira gave a pensive smile, sitting down beside Davina who opened up a spell book but her eyes were on Kira. The Original, sensing Davina's silent demand for more insight to Kol's past, happily complied

"A pretty good one, we both were. We used to cause mischief. We would 'accidentlly' trip up Finn whenever he would return after traveling _hours_ for water or, if Rebekah would get her heartbroken from another boyfriend, he'd suddenly come down with a strange illness."

Davina's eyes lit up, imagining a child version of Kol plotting, a giggle soon following."That sounds like him."

"He was the mastermind; I admit that. We were always getting scolded by mother."Kira laughed at memories of their mother sitting them down to interrogate them."But Kol never lied once caught in the act while I continued to spiral a web of lies."

Davina couldn't help but smile at the mention of her love and opened up a spell book she had been working on. She had used her one shot at Regent when Rebekah and Elijah had switched Kol's ashes for Esther's, but that didn't mean she had given up. No, the witch had continued to search continuously for the spell to bring back her love.

"It sounds like you knew what you were doing. Kol still did even after so long."

Kira took the spellbook, smiling a little at Kol's faint scribbles."You don't forget something that means that much to you."

"Yeah, right."Davina's smile suddenly fell from her face, and Kira noticed the witch's eyes filling up with tears."You don't. I did."

Kira frowned, looking worried as Davina's bottom lip quivered."What is it?"

"It's too much."Davina muttered, wiping away as much tears as they could, but they kept coming."I don't think I can handle being regent. They all hate me."

"Davina-"

"It would be so much easier if Kol was here, he could help me."

"It's the 21st century; you don't need a man."Kira attempted to lighten the mood only to fail miserably, and she let herself lean forward, offering Davina a reassuring smile."But i understand how you feel, love."

"I highly doubt that."

"It's true. You had Kol ripped from you. I've been through that."Kira said softly, looking down at her feet, something she always did when she showed weakness."It's as if you're always searching for the other half of your heart."

"We didn't know each-other that long. I never even saw his Original face for myself. I know you could say we weren't together long enough to fall in love..."Davina looked down at her hands, laughing bitterly as she repeated what she'd heard the witches mutter."I know, all right? But-"

"You were, you _are_ in love."The Original cut in, taking Davina's hand in her own before she gave an almost annoyed laugh."Believe me, you wouldn't be so bloody hurt if you weren't"

"Love doesn't have to take years. Love at first sight _does_ it exist"Kira looked away from the witch, leaning back in her seat and drawing in a long sigh, muttering."I didn't believe in that for a long time before I met him."

Davina looked up from her hands and met Kira's eyes."Who?"

"Just someone special. And, like you, he was torn from me and it still bloody hurts."Kira vaguely replied, waving it off as casually as she could."Not by death but by someone we both know."

"Klaus?"

Kira nodded, and she was silent for a long time until Davina spoke.

"Why do you defend him? He's a monster."

"We're all monsters, Davina and Nik's my brother. Just like Finn is my brother. A sacred bond like family doesn't end just because of betrayal or even death. I may not like what they do to each other, but they're _family_."

No matter what, they were family.

And they stuck together. Always and forever.

"And you, my favorite witch, are going to laugh in the faces of those who doubt you. You need to show them the fire in you that drew in my brother."Kira firmly said, pushing the spell book pack towards Davina, offering her a small smile."Kol'll return to you one way or another; i give you my word."

Davina wiped her tears away and looked at Kira hopefully.

"Really?"

"Of course."Kira nodded, patting Davina's hand before she gave a playful smile, smugly adding."My brother is a wily, determined thing. Even death won't keep him down.

* * *

 **Southern France—1002 A.D**

 _" **Kira, sister?"**_

 _Klaus made his way through the forest, calling out for his sister. Elijah had called for a family meeting regarding rumors of Mikael's whereabouts. They had all searched everywhere for their sister, even Finn had joined them, but they couldn't find her anywhere. While Finn, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol searched the castle once more, Klaus had decided to look outside. He knew his sister liked the lake a few minutes from the castle._

 _"Kira?!"_

 _He sighed in annoyance as he continued to walk through the forest._

 _He was about to give up when he heard a giggle._

 _A giggle he knew well._

 _Kira's giggle._

 _He smiled and ran towards it, calling his sister's name as he ran._

 _He jumped over branches, cracking some beneath his feet as he ran towards the lake, where he knew she would be._

 _The giggling got louder as he made his way towards the sound._

 _He finally reached a few meters from the lake, and his smile fell when he was greeted with a horrible sight._

 _Lucien and Kira._

 _They were sitting by the lake and Lucien had his arms wrapped around Kira, and the two were laughing as they leaned closer once more. Kira cupped Lucien's cheek as his nose brushed hers, muttering something playful against his mouth that made him smile before he let his lips touch hers._

 _They were kissing._

 _Klaus' heart sank._

 _This couldn't be happening._

 _" **GET AWAY FROM HER!"**_

 _The two pulled away from one another and turned around to see Klaus standing behind them with a wild look on his face. Kira gasped and got to her feet, Lucien following her a moment later. The two spoke at the same time, stumbling over their words as they watched, wide-eyed, as Klaus a stepped closer, a deadly look in his eyes._

 _A look she had never seen before_

 _"Nik, calm down."_

 _Klaus' blue eyes darkened at them, jaw clenching, his breathing becoming labored as the anger grew with each moment that passed._

 _"Niklaus-"_

 _Lucien didn't get time to start his sentence because before he knew it Klaus had flashed towards him and tackled him to the ground. Kira cried out as Klaus punched his former best friend across the face, causing his head to snap to the side. Lucien spat out blood as Klaus continued to beat him, reminding Kira of their father's actions towards Klaus for a second. She then felt guilty but angry once more as Lucien groaned in pain. The younger man fought against the elder man but it was no use, Klaus was far too strong._

 _Kira didn't thin twice before lunging at her brother, tackling him. Klaus blinked, staring up at her in disbelief, as if she had betrayed him, in his mind, once more._

 _Kira pinned her brother down to the ground."Stop it; you're hurting him."_

 _"I am not to blame for this...this atrocity."Klaus hissed back, blue eyes dark with rage and his teeth bared."This is all you!"_

 _"No-"Kira's eyes widened as her brother rolled out from beneath her, attacking Lucien once more."NIK!"_

 _Kira tried to pull her brother off of the younger vampire, but Klaus simply shoved her away from him. Kira cried out in shock and fright as she soared through the air, tumbling to the ground, groaning in pain as she landed on her side. Her brother was older and, therefore stronger. Not only was he older but he was far too angry and, because of that, because his anger fueled his strength, she was no match._

 _She had no choice; she had to call on a higher power._

 _"FINN! ELIJAH!"_

 _A moment later, a gust of wind hit her, and she looked up to see her elder brothers standing side by side. Finn instantly reached down and pulled his sister to her feet, checking her over for any wounds, brow furrowed in worry._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Stop him!"She demanded, pointing at Klaus who was still punching Lucien, his knuckles smeared with blood."He's going to kill him!"_

 _The two nodded and flashed over to their brother and pulled him from Lucien. Klaus snarled, his blue eyes filling with bitterness as he fought against his brothers. They had never seen him like this before, Klaus was usually quiet and composed._

 _"Get off of me!"_

 _"Niklaus, control yourself."Elijah demanded, keeping a firm hold on his brother, shaking his head in disappointment."What is the matter with you?"_

 _"I'm going to tear him limb from limb."He fought against his brothers, hissing at them before he turned to his sister, voice hurt and demanding."Kira, what were you thinking? Have you no loyalty?"_

 _"Have you no shame?"Kira harshly retorted and flashed towards her beaten lover who was coughing, gasping for air."Lucien."_

 _"Oh, i'm so sorry."She mumbled, on her knees and gently pulling Lucien against her, his head in her lap."Are you all right?"_

 _"I'm healing; i'll be all right."Lucien quietly replied, dark eyes focused on Kira who hovered over him and he gave a sad yet adoring smile, reaching up and cupping her cheek."You're here."_

 _Kira made a show of rolling her eyes but was unable to stop her smile. She turned into his hand, nuzzling into his palm. She parted her lips to speak, but before she could, she was wrenched from her lover. Klaus, who had broken free of Elijah and Finn, pulled her to her feet._

 _"Come with me."He gripped his sister's hand tight in his own, ignoring her painful cries."You two are no longer."_

 _"Nik!"Kira attempted to break free of his grasp, angry and upset."Stop it!"_

 _Klaus waved a hand, cutting her off, pulling her with him."Hush! You do what I tell you."_

 _"No, no."Lucien tried to get up but it was no use, he was still injured."Kira!"_

 _Klaus grabbed Kira tighter and dragged her behind him with force, ignoring her protests. She fought against him wildly, trying to get back to Lucien. Her brother was far too strong; he was older and much more angrier than her._

 _"KIRA!"_

 _Kira tried to turn and look at him but, due to the force of Klaus' grip and his long strides, she barely got a glimpse of him._

 _"Nik, please."Kira whispered, eyes glassy and lower lip quivering, reaching out with her free hand as if she was able to reach him."Lucien!"_

 _But Klaus continued to drag her behind him, turning her from her lover, walking away from him._

 _Leaving Lucien heartbroken._

 _It would be a thousand years before they saw one another again._

* * *

 **Present—Mikaelson Residence**

" **Are you gonna stop staring at me as if you're tempted to tear off my head at any moment?"**

"Let me think..."Kira, who had been standing on the balcony looking down on Hayley playing with Hope, shook her head."Nope."

Hayley sighed as she lifted her daughter into her arms, propping the tribrid onto her hip as she looked up at Kira. Freya had been watching over the two before Kira had arrived. The witch had gone and taken a well deserved night off while Kira watched over the hybrid with her daughter. But, unlike Freya, Kira had made her presence known.

"You hate me, Kira, I get it."Hayley said as she held her daughter's hand."But I was doing what I thought was best for my daughter."

Kira, honestly amused by Hayley's words, let out a short, cruel laugh, shaking her head.

"No, you were being _selfish_. My brother is the most selfish person I know, yes, but he was willing to fight _with_ you. You wanted to run off with his daughter and start a new life with a man you wanted her to call daddy."

"That's not true. I just wanted her to be safe; I didn't want her to have to live in fear like I had all my life."Hayley said, smiling at her daughter before she looked over at the Original vampire once more, whispering."Klaus would always be her father."

Kira tilted her head, not moved by Hayley's statement."You're forgetting the part where you said you didn't want her being a Mikaelson, love. That kinda rebuffs your statement of Klaus always being her father."

"You know, you're only a bitch when you're scared, hurt or defensive."Hayley sighed, looking down as she whispered."I thought we were friends, Kira. You were still a bitch, believe me, but you were a bitch who was my friend."

Kira, jumping down from the balcony, landed in front of Hayley and ambled over to the hybrid.

"That was before you betrayed us. You declared war when you came after _my_ family."Kira hissed in a vicious manner before her lips curved up into a patently false smile."You don't get to enjoy my charming yet whimsical ways anymore."

Hayley said nothing as Kira reached out and grabbed Hope's hand gently.

"But _you_ , babygirl."Kira whispered to her niece, smiling softly, kissing the top of her hand."are one of the few exceptions who can."

The tribrid, oblivious to the tension between her aunt and her mother, giggled and brought Kira's hand to her mouth, chewing on her index finger. Kira had truly felt a loss when Hayley had tried to run off with her niece, she had become close with the hybrid over the while she had known her.

She had helped Hayley through her pregnancy, protected her against their enemies and had fought with her when the witches had tried to kill Hope including her own mother.

Hayley hadn't only betrayed Klaus; she had betrayed Kira.

"You will always be Hope's mother, Hayley."Kira whispered, leaning close to the hybrid, tone sounding oddly kind before, like before, Kira suddenly turned dark."You'll always have a home here, but if you _ever_ try to take my niece again, you won't have to fear my brother."

Kira pulled back, blue eyes meeting Hayley's dark ones, and the hybrid uneasily shifted from foot to foot as the Original stared at her.

"I'll kill your husband and make you watch before I kill you."

Kira gave another false smile, leaning down and kissing Hope's cheek before she turned and walked off.

* * *

 **Later**

" _Through the storm, we reach the shore, you gave it all, but I want more..."_

" **KIRA!"**

Kira, who had been laying comfortably on one of the seats in the compound as she fed on a young woman in her early twenties, turned her head to the side at the sound of her brother's voice. She shrugged, ignoring it and turned back to the young woman, muttering against her skin.

"You truly are delicious, darling."

The compelled woman smiled, blushing as if Kira were being kind.

"Thank you. Here."

" _..._ _a_ _nd I'm waiting for you,_ _w_ _ith or without you,_ _w_ _ith or without you...I can't live with or without you."_

She held out her wrist towards Kira who smiled."Thank you."

She chuckled and bit into the young woman's wrist, feeding hungrily. She leaned back, propping her feet upon the table and a low groan ripped from her throat as she drank from the woman. She ignored the sound of expensive shoes making their way towards the entryway and shut her eyes, indulging herself in blood once more.

Until the sound came again.

Her brother.

"Kira!"

She sighed, dropping the woman's wrist and shoving her away, sitting upright. _Wh-aaa-ttt?"_

She rolled her eyes as Elijah stormed into the compound, looking more than irritated. He sighed at the sight of her feeding then ignored it, blaming it on Klaus again. He refused to believe that his sister was anything less than perfect. The rest of his family was spiraling; he couldn't believe Kira would also. Elijah flashed over to the speakers and pulled the wire out, causing the speakers to fall and smash to the floor.

"Someone is in a bad mood."She sighed, licking blood from her lips as she watched her brother saunter over to her."What's wrong?"

"Jackson Kenner is missing."Elijah simply said in a calm manner before he looked around."Where is Hope?"

"Sleeping like a baby."Kira replied, getting to her feet, licking blood from her lips ."And what, pray tell, does the Jackson business have to do with me?"

"Has Niklaus put you up to this?"He asked.

Honestly puzzled, Kira frowned."Up to what, brother?"

"Do not pretend not to know what I am talking about, Kira."Elijah scolded, not in the mood for mind games, and stepped closer."Where is Jackson?"

She, hands behind her back, made her way over to her brother."I have no idea."

"Do not lie to me."Elijah raised his eyebrows, unamused."Niklaus is leading you astray once again, isn't he?"

"I'm not lying."She honestly said, holding her hands out with a smirk."If I wanted him dead, I would have strung him up for all his little doggies to see. I would take credit for it, Elijah, you know me."

Elijah knew she was telling the truth. She wouldn't lie to him, even to protect her precious Klaus.

"Then where is he, sister?"

She shrugged, uninterested in the wolf."I really don't care."

"Kira-"

"No,"She waved her hand."That puppy was about to take my niece from her father. I don't care if he dies, Elijah, and neither should you. You are a Mikaelson! We may fight, we may kill one another now and then but in the end, stick _together_. Family above all, isn't that _your_ rule?"

Elijah looked away from her, a guilty expression on his face.

"You are honestly defending our tyrant of a brother, Kira?"

"No, of course not."Kira shook her head, reaching out and cupping Elijah's cheek, smiling lovingly at her brother."I'm on your side, too, but you have to admit you haven't been innocent here, killed Gia, yes, and he was wrong, _yes,_ but didn't you help Hayley attempt to flee with his daughter?"

"It was for her own protection-"

"And who gave you the right to decide what's best for her? Are you her father?"She asked, but carried on without waiting for him to answer."I thought being a parent was having an equal right to your child. Did Niklaus have that? No, he didn't, but now he, ha and he is not just going to hand her over. Hayley has access to her child, something she refused to give him. Whose side are _you_ on, Elijah?"

Elijah didn't respond, he just simply turned around and walked out of the compound, leaving Kira alone.

"We need not fear enemies ruining this family, my brother; I believe we are doing an excellent job ourselves!"

Kira watched after her brother, hand falling back by her side, shaking her head."Always and forever _indeed_."

"What is the point anymore? Two dead, another two at war, one sister God knows where, another still at an arm's length."Kira sighed, sitting back down, propping her feet back up onto the table again."And myself? I'm tossed back and forth like a bloody ping pong ball."

 _I suppose you're better off being dead, Henrik, you'd be almost ashamed as I am. We're broken._

She snapped her fingers, and the young woman instantly shot up and handed out her wrist again. Kira took it with a small smile, running her thumb over the young woman's pulse, making her inhale sharply. The young woman gasped when she, all of a sudden, was pinned against the wall across the compound.

"I'm in a bad mood now."

Kira tilted her head back, looking up at the woman with wide eyes."I hate being offended, don't you?"

The woman instantly replied, tone monotone."Yes, Miss Kira."

Kira ran her fingers up the woman's arm, nails scratching her skin, before she cupped her cheek, sending her a sultry smile.

"Is your family full of drama too, love?"

The young woman opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of feet making their way into the compound.

Kira, for the umpteenth time, rolled her eyes.

She pulled away from the young woman and let out a sigh, annoyed.

"Come back for round two, have we, Elijah?"

She got a chuckle in response.

But not a chuckle that belonged to Elijah.

"I'd welcome a round two with you _anytime_ , my love."

Kira froze, face going pale and knees going weak.

It couldn't be.

"Turn around, love."The voice said desperately, something that only she could receive."Let me see that beautiful face of yours."

She didn't.

She stood with her back to him, but she did whisper.

"Lucien."

* * *

 **One Year Earlier**

 _" **Are these outfits really necessary?"**_

 _"Yeah, really, Elijah, I had my lazy pants on today."Kira pouted as she entered the room wearing a teal maxi dress."Just know i'm wearing my comfy shoes underneath this long dress, be thankful it hides my feet."_

 _Klaus chuckled and reached his arm out, beckoning is sister over to him, and she obeyed, flashing over to him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in, pressing a kiss to her forehead._

 _"I think you look lovely, love, despite the fact there is no point of it."_

 _"Appearance is a way of showing **respect** , brother, and sister."Elijah said as he walked around the table."Mother will be more likely to surrender her true intentions."_

 _Klaus sniffed, rolling his eyes, looking down at his suit with a petulant huff."Well, I doubt her guard will drop just because I'm dressed like a bloody lawyer."_

 _"I will not say it again..."Elijah sighed as he lit candles, it apparent Klaus had been complaining far a while."We need every advantage we can get, Niklaus."_

 _"You always did excel in diplomacy."Klaus rolled his eyes, scowling."Just know, if she tries anything, I'll tear her new body to pieces."_

 _Kira raised her hand, bouncing on the heels of her feet, sing songing."I call dibs on the head."_

 _"Very well."Klaus sighed, feigning upset before he suddenly perked up, adding."I'll provide the stick we will parade it on."_

 _Klaus and Kira looked at each-other before they began to laugh loudly only to abruptly stop when Elijah glared at them._

 _"Enough! The both of you!"Elijah scolded them._

 _All of a sudden, a young man entered the room, also wearing a suit and a far too smug smile._

 _"You three haven't changed a bit!"_

 _The young looking man looked at Elijah, shaking his head."Linens and silk to disguise your pathetic self-loathing."He turned to Klaus, sneering in disgust."And you, despite the arrogant façade, you're still the same paranoid little boy, full of hate and fear."_

 _Klaus' expression turned from amused to offended before, as usual, defensive._

 _"And you, my little bird, look as beautiful as always."The young man smiled for the first time since he entered, hand over his heart as he wholeheartedly said."I have missed you."_

 _Kira's eyes widened at the nickname, breathily muttering."It can't be."_

 _Klaus let out a possessive growl and grabbed his sister, placing her behind him, as if shielding her from the young man's eyes. Elijah looked at them in confusion before turning to the young looking man, and he walked towards him._

 _"Forgive me; I don't believe I've had the pleasure."_

 _"Oh, you mean you don't recognize me?"The stranger gave an offended look, clicking his tongue in disappointment."So much for the unbreakable bonds of family. Always and forever **indeed**."_

 _Klaus' scowl deepened, and his grasp on his sister tightened, making Kira frown._

 _"It's been a long time, **Finn**." _

_Kira rushed around Klaus and laughed, her suspicions confirmed."Finn!"_

 _Finn's face lit up, and he smiled, opening his arms."Sister!"_

 _Like Elijah, Finn refused to believe that his sister was anything but perfect. Even when she killed thousands of people, he blamed her actions on Klaus' bad influence. He adored Kira, she was his little delicate bird that needing looking after. He had been worried about having another sister after losing his beloved Freya but, when she showed no sign of finding him boring and tedious, they had gotten close._

 _Kira loved all her brothers, including Finn and her loyalty lay with them._

 _Kira smiled as she flashed into her brother's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms locked around her waist and pulled her in close. Elijah and Klaus watched as their sister greeted their elder brother with happiness._

 _"Oh, I missed you!"Finn whispered into her ear, his embrace around her tightening._

 _"Me too!"Kira giggled once more, pulling away to get a good look at him, sighing."It's been..."_

 _"Forever!"Finn finished._

 _Klaus watched unhappily as his sister led Finn to his seat next to her._

 _It was going to be a long night._

* * *

" **Lucien."**

"Wait. Gimme a second."Lucien's eyes closed for a moment and he smiled."Oh, you have no idea how _long_ i've waited to hear you say my name again."

His eyes opened, and his smile fell when he saw that she wasn't looking at him.

"Come on, love; you aren't going to turn around and greet your one true love?"

Lucien let out an awkward chuckle as he made his way further into the compound, his eyes set on the Original vampire facing away from him, still pinning the young woman to the wall.

"You can't be here."

Lucien frowned but let out a short laugh."Well, I am."

"No, you _can't_ be here."She stressed, fingers curling into fists."Nik will _kill_ you."

"He's already had that chance. I suspect he's on his way here now to try and decapitate me."Lucien responded, his voice losing all humor as he added."At least look at me before he does."

She shook her head, her fingers tightening around the woman's throat as she tried to control her emotions. She hadn't seen him in a _thousand_ years, she had managed to go to sleep at night without seeing his face, to be able to control the resentment towards her brother for ripping them apart. If she looked at him now Kira knew that she would _break_. The power he held over her was a power no other man had managed to achieve.

The woman choked painfully as her windpipe crushed beneath Kira's fingers.

"Kira?"

The woman fell to her knees hands trying to pull Kira's fingers from around her throat.

Blood dipped from the woman's mouth as her eyes bulged.

Lucien watched, knowing how much Kira was trying to detach herself from him.

Lucien flashed over to her, staring at her back.

"Look at me!"

He reached out and grabbed her arms, spinning her around to face him. He instantly smiled, smirk forgotten, as his eyes roamed over her face. She witnessed his eyes light up and a genuine smile pull at his lips as he stared at her, as if she was giving him breath. The young woman lay on the ground, neck snapped due to the force Lucien had spun Kira around with.

Kira didn't meet his eyes, she looked anywhere but him as he stared at her with affection.

Nobody else had that privilege but her.

"There she is."Lucien breathed as he stared at her, hands moving up her arms before they cupped her face in his hands."There's my girl."

He was finally touching her.

And it felt like coming home.

"Why won't you look at me?"

She didn't respond, just looked at her feet.

"You're scared."He said, tucking her long hair behind her ear."You're afraid of Nik, aren't you?"

"I'm Kira Mikaelson! I don't fear anything."She hissed, eyes finally meeting his and the second they did, it was as if all the air was sucked out of the compound."You _can't_ be here."

"I don't care."He hissed back at her."Niklaus may be stronger than me but I can put up more of a fight than I could back then and you are worth fighting for."

His voice dropped to a whisper as he looked at her.

"I've _missed_ you."Lucien stepped closer, pressing himself against her."Didn't you miss me?"

The feared Original let out a _whimper_ when Lucien's thumb ran along her lower lip. Their eyes met once more and Lucien smiled as he stared into her bright blue eyes...eyes that could only belong to his Kira.

"It has been one thousand years, and I still feel butterflies I felt when I first saw you."Lucien drawled.

He had changed.

He was more cocky, menacing and more powerful. She had heard about his reputation but when she looked into his eyes she could see her Lucien. The Lucien he was showing her now and would never show anyone else. He had once said to her that they all had monsters in them waiting to be awoken and his had been awoken.

"Did you miss me, my love?"

She had.

She had truly missed him.

Kira stared at the ground for a long time, something she only did when she showed weakness as she whispered."Yes."

Lucien's face broke out into a smile that melted her cold, dead heart.

"That's my girl."

His eyes flickered between her eyes and her lips as he began to lean forward.

But before his lips could touch hers, a growl echoed throughout the compound.

"Get _away_ from her!"

Lucien didn't have time to turn around and face his sire because before he could, Klaus grabbed him and ripped him away from his sister, holding an arm against his throat.

"I warned you."

Lucien chuckled, pushing himself away from Klaus. "You forget, old friend, i'm not as _breakable_ as I used to be."

Klaus raised his fist, hitting Lucien across the face who quickly delivered a punch to Klaus gut before he kicked him square in the chest, sending Klaus across the compound. Lucien followed him, breaking a chair on his way and grabbing up a make shift stake. The younger vampire dodged a hit that came from Klaus before he punched him again, flashing forward and pinning him to the wall.

Lucien's laughter died in his throat when Klaus' hand shot out and he was lifted into the air by his sire. Klaus laughed, his eyes turning amber and his fangs coming forward.

"You forget that i'm an Original."

"You _forget_ that i'm more passionate than you."

Before Klaus could react, Lucien stabbed Klaus with the stake through the abdomen, kicking his feet out from underneath him and sending his sire to the ground.

"Stop, the both of you!"Kira yelled."You're acting like a pair of toddlers."

Klaus' eyes landed on his sister, and he warned her.

"Stay out of this, sister."

"She loves me!"Lucien shouted out, gesturing to the female Original."But you've got her so wrapped around your little finger that she fears even admitting it to herself."

Klaus jumped up, landing on his feet, pulling the stake from his body.

"Are you _utterly_ delusional? The only thing she loves in this world is her family."

He quickly threw the stake at Lucien who didn't have time to dodge it and it went through his neck, sending him flying backwards. The younger vampire's smirk fell from his face as he stumbled backwards, choking as he tried to pull the stake from his throat. Kira cried out, cupping a hand over her face as she watched her only love suffer.

"I'm going to end this once and for all."Klaus snarled as he snapped his teeth at Lucien.

Klaus lunged for his first sired vampire.

"Niklaus!"

Klaus was suddenly stopped before he could reach Lucien by Elijah who had flashed into the compound just in time.

Lucien pulled the stake from his throat and tossed it aside, smiling at Elijah."Thank you, Elijah!"

Elijah handed his handkerchief to Lucien as he calmly said."I didn't do it for you."

Elijah glanced at his sister and nodded.

"Let me go, Elijah!"Klaus demanded as he fought against his brother.

"No, Niklaus, I will not."Elijah said, holding tight onto his brother."I will not allow you to ruin Kira's chance at happiness. I will not sit by and let you repeat what you have done to Rebekah with Kira."

"Rebekah was foolishly in love, Kira _isn't_!"

Elijah turned to Kira, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that true, Kira?"

The three turned to the female vampire.

And they waited for her response.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Please leave a review if you would like to read more.**


	4. our love was made for movie screens

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it means the world to me. Please keep them coming if you want to see more of the story.**

* * *

 **Present—Compound**

" **Kira?"**

The female Original looked up at the sound of her hybrid brother's voice. Her blue eyes, identical to Klaus', met his own and she instantly felt guilty for getting close to Lucien. Her love was standing by Elijah who was in between the two vampires just in case they started fighting again. She quickly removed her gaze from Klaus' and looked down at her feet.

She didn't know what to say. On one hand her rebellious side was telling her to go with her heart but her head was telling her that loyalty was to her family, not Lucien. She had condemned Elijah for choosing someone over his family and she had condemned Klaus for doing the same.

She believed in family loyalty; she believed that family came above all, even love, it had been that way for a thousand years.

But she wasn't doing that; she wasn't _choosing_. She was just going her own path; it didn't mean that she didn't love her family.

It just meant, for the first time in a thousand years, she was thinking of herself for once.

"Just tell him, love."Lucien encouraged to her, offering her a supportive and fond smile."He needs to _accept_ it."

"Don't you put words in her mouth."Klaus spat at Lucien, giving him a warning as well as a resentful look."Keep your vile mouth shut or-"

Lucien turned to his sire and raised a challenging eyebrow."Or what? What will you do, Nik?"

More than welcome to accept the challenge, Klaus stepped around Elijah to attack Lucien, but his elder brother pushed him aside, eyes on his sister.

"Kira?"Elijah repeated.

"She doesn't want to be with him, Elijah!"Klaus shouted at his brother, gesturing to the younger vampire."He is delusional, has been for a thousand years."

"Me?"Lucien just let out an embittered laugh and sent his estranged friend a half smile, arms crossed over his chest."I'm not the delusional one here, my friend."

"And how do you know what she wants, Niklaus?"Elijah asked his brother, turning to him with a disbelieving look."As usual, you know what _you_ want, not what everyone else wants."

Klaus shook his head and just looked away, grumbling underneath his breath. His crestfallen expression as well as his indignant mutters made Kira bite her lip, suddenly feeling weak. If Kira Mikaelson hate something it was feeling weak.

She was Kira Mikaelson, one of the most powerful beings in the world and here she was feeling like a little girl. It was how Klaus made her feel, like something that needed to be protected continuously, that her life was _his_ to live. He watched every move she made, his paranoid mind that persistently told him that she was going to leave him was horrible to live with. But she put up with it because she loved him, just as she loved the rest of her family.

"It's all right, sister,"

"Look at me, Kira, it's all right."Kira looked up at Elijah's voice and met his gaze, feeling a little less panicked when he smiled at her."I can assure you that whatever you want will be what we want for you, isn't that right, Niklaus?"

Klaus just glared at his brother, utterly outraged.

"Elijah, you keep your mou-"

"Enough!"Elijah held up his free hand, tightening his grip on Klaus to hold him still, eyes on his sister, repeating."It's all right. Just say it."

"I...i want..."

She shook her head, looking at the ground, ashamed.

"I'm here,"Elijah tried to soothe her.

He had never seen his sister like this before. She was usually cocky, sarcastic and took pride in who she was. But now, it was as if all the air in her lungs had been sucked from her. Her smirk was replaced with a frown, and her blue eyes were looking anywhere but her family.

Lucien flashed over to her and cupped her cheek in his hands, smiling softly at her, in great need to hear the words."Say it, my love. He needs to hear it."

She gasped at the touch, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as he cupped her face again. Lucien's eyes fluttered, and he smiled, feeling the same way.

"Kira?"Elijah softly called, waiting for an answer."Sister?"

"I want to be with L-Lucien."She stuttered out, finally looking up and meeting her brother's eyes, blue orbs glassed over."I want to be with him."

Her heart clenched in her chest as she watched the light drain from Klaus' eyes.

And his eyes turned hard with _bitterness_.

While Lucien let out a sigh of relief, Klaus backed away and turned around, ready to leave.

And it felt like her heart was trying to claw it's way out of her chest.

She moved to run after her brother, but Lucien pulled her back."Now, love, you know that won't end well."

"Nik!"She called after him, eyes glassing over as she reached out for him, it reminding her of when she had reached for Lucien a thousand years before." _Please!_ I can't help it."

Klaus stopped walking but he didn't turn around, he just stood there silently. Lucien's temple rested against hers, and he tried to calm her down. He knew how much she loved her brother; she constantly sought his approval in everything she did, even her love life.

Elijah turned around and looked at his brother's back, raising his hand and pointing at him.

"Niklaus! Stop thinking of yourself and for once in your life think of Kira."Elijah scolded him, standing up for his sister without a second thought, acting as the brother Kira had recently been estranged from."She is allowed to chose her own path in life just like you do yours and if you are not willing to accept it then, by all means, walk out of here now. But just think of what you might _lose_."

Klaus Mikaelson was a selfish man, especially when it came to his family.

"Just like you once did with Rebekah, you will lose one of the people who loves you most, and I know that you do _not_ want that to happen."Elijah warned, attempting to appeal to the rational-minded part of Klaus, however deep it was embedded inside his brother's recent irrational judgment."Are you, once again, willing to wait so long for that forgiveness?"

Klaus' fingers curled into fists at his sides, and his hands shook as he faced away from them. He didn't want to lose another family member, he had already lost Elijah and his beloved brother, Kol, wasn't there to make amends with.

He couldn't bear it if he lost Kira, she meant too much to him, just like Rebekah. She had stood by him and had loved him through everything despite his behavior.

He sighed as he slowly turned around and faced his sister.

He stared at her for a long time before a ghost smile appeared on his lips.

An _unhappy_ one.

"Be _happy_ , my sister, that's all I want."

Without waiting for a response and unable to watch the pair any longer, Klaus flashed away.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls—Four Years Ago**

 _" **It's almost time."**_

 _The wolf was dead; they had the doppelgänger, they had the vampire._

 _Kira, who had been watching over things with Greta, watched as Klaus gave Elena a choice between Jenna and Stefan. The young woman had refused to choose between love and family but her brother, who was a fan of games, hadn't planned to follow through. He had staked Stefan in the back and had him by the throat while Elena screamed in horror._

 _"No, Stefan, no!"_

 _"Hush now, sweetheart."Klaus chuckled and squeezed Stefan's throat, mouth curving up into a wicked smirk."I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive."_

 _"But for now..."He turned to Kira who was far too bored standing at the side while her brother got to play with the victims."Sister?"_

 _Kira, hearing the playfulness in his voice, instantly perked up._

 _She gave a far too innocent smile."Yes, brother?"_

 _Klaus beckoned Kira with his fingers, arching his eyebrows."Do the honors?"_

 _Letting out a pleased squeal, Kira flashed over to Stefan, hand raised with a makeshift stake in bet grip. She knocked Stefan off of his feet without much effort before bringing her hand down. The Salvatore brother cried out in pain as the stake was driven into him, just below his thumping heart._

 _Elena gasped, jumping back in horror as she stared down at her boyfriend, cupping a hand over her mouth."No, Stefan!"_

 _"Careful, now, we don't want to kill him."Klaus tutted, smiling when Kira sent him a pout before he turned his head in the direction of Greta."Whenever you're ready, Greta."_

 _Greta began chanting the next part of the spell which dispelled the ring of fire surrounding Jenna. Jenna looked around, looking terrified while tears filled Elena's eyes as she looked up at Klaus._

"No."Elena _yelled, eyes wide with worry."No, please!"_

 _Klaus ignored Elena, turning to Jenna, holding out a hand."Come on, love."_

 _Elena shook her head, sobbing as she realized Klaus had no intention on letting her aunt go._

 _"No, Jenna, no!"_

 _Elena attempted to get to Jenna, to help her, but the fire around her flared up, making her back away in fear. She sent a glare to Klaus as Jenna looked over at her, looking determined._

 _"It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do."_

 _After a moment of shared silence between Jenna and Elena, Jenna flashed over to Greta and bit into her neck. Greta cried out, her pain echoing into the night air. Snarling in annoyance, Klaus rushed over to Jenna and picked her up by her hair, pulling her off of Greta, who had fallen to the ground._

 _"That wasn't very smart, now, was it?" Kira tutted asked, shaking her head as she yanked Greta to her feet."Make this hurt, brother."_

 _Klaus pulled Jenna up against him, his wild eyes making her wince."I'd have it no other way."_

 _Jenna cried out as Klaus tossed her aside, making her fall to the ground. She attempted to shuffle away as the Original advanced upon her, her apparent fright making Elena worried._

 _"Jenna, no!"_

 _Jenna looked over at her niece, tears in her eyes, body shaking in fear as he attempted to rush away. She screamed, trying to get away as Klaus pulled her down by her legs, making her fall to the ground._

 _"Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off."Elena whimpered, nodding at her aunt."You won't be scared anymore."_

 _Klaus laughed, flipping Jenna over onto her back and he crawled toward her. He chuckled, a sinister look in his eyes as he hovered over her He watched as the emotions drained from her face, eyes turning lifeless as each emotion faded inside of her._

 _"You were brave."He cocked his head, cupping her cheek, thumb wiping away the tears."But not brave enough."_

 _"We don't need her anymore, my brother."Klaus looked up as Kira walked around them, settling behind him, hand on his shoulder, offering him a stake."It's almost time."_

 _Smirking in excitement, Klaus took the stake, raised his hand and brought it down,_ staking _Jenna through the heart. She inhaled a sharp breath, eyes wide and lips parted, one last whimper slipping from her lips._

 _"No! Jenna!"Elena screamed out her aunt's name, tears running down her cheeks as Jenna's body started to become gray and decayed."No, no, no."_

 _Klaus released the stake from his grasp and stood up while Jenna laid lifeless on the stone with the stake through her heart. He stepped over Jenna's body, a sickening smile on his lips as he watched Elena's life crumble around her._

 _"Sister..."_

 _Klaus turned to his sister as she came up beside him, and wound his arms around her waist, pulling her closer._

 _"It's almost time. I can feel it."Klaus looked up at the stars, shutting his eyes for a moment."It seems like a lifetime away."_

 _"I know."Kira smiled up at her brother, cupping his cheek and embracing him."You'll be free soon."_

* * *

 **Present—New Orleans**

" **That wasn't very Nik of him, was it, my love?"**

Kira, who was faced away from her love as she poured them drinks, frowned."Nik does like to surprise us."

She sipped on her drink, shrugging, turning back towards him. Elijah had left shortly after Klaus, knowing they needed time alone. Elijah would always fight for his siblings to find love, even if it was with someone he didn't approve of. He had heard of Lucien's reputation over the years, but once he saw him look at Kira, looking at her as if she were his entire world, he knew that Lucien felt for his sister.

"I never thought Elijah would take my side, never in a million years."

"Elijah's changed a lot over the years."

He smiled, accepting the drink she handed to him with a chuckle.

He quickly downed his drink and tugged on her wrist, fingers running up her arm, making her shiver. She bit down on her lower lip as he chuckled, fingers moving along her collarbone before he cupped her cheek, thumb running back and forth her soft skin.

"Come dance with me."

She frowned, arching an eyebrow."There is no music."

Lucien shrugged and pulled her to him, twirling her around in a small circle before he pulled her up against him. He sighed happily at the feel of her against him, his temple resting against hers. She smiled at him, hands coming up and cupping his face, nose rubbing against his. Burying his face into her hair, Lucien inhaled her scent, his eyes shutting as they moved in a small circle around the compound, Lucien humming to himself.

"I've been dreaming about this moment for a thousand years."Lucien whispered to her as they rocked back and forth."I'm half expecting to wake up with a floozy beside me who I compelled to be you again."

"This is real."Kira reached up and cupped his face in her hand."We're real."

Lucien smiled at her, dark eyes meeting hers."And how do you suppose we celebrate?"

"I hear the locals are tasty."She replied, a playful look in her eyes."Think you can keep up with me?"

Lucien laughed, shaking his head, clicking his tongue as if scolding her."Oh, love, my stamina's _never_ been an issue, i'm sure you remember that."

Kira bit down on her bottom lip, looking somewhat pensive before she murmured."Oh, I remember."

"I'm sure you do."

Kira smirked as Lucien's forehead lolled against her own, her hand on his shoulder to keep him close while her other cupped the back of his head. His eyes shut contently as her fingers ran through his hair, his own hands settling on her hips. She rocked with him back and forth, her hand slipping from his shoulder. Her hand ran down his chest, making him inhale sharply as she palmed his muscles, biting her lip as she remembered how he felt against her a thousand years before.

Lucien kissed her cheek, nuzzling against her."I missed you."

"I know,"She mumbled, lips parting as Lucien's lips touched her skin."I miss-"

All of a sudden, a growl hit their sensitive ears.

"Where is he?!"

Lucien and Kira pulled away from one another and looked to their left just as Hayley stormed in, an angry look on her face. The two vampires raised their eyebrows in an unamused manner. Hayley flashed over to the Original, shoving Lucien aside, her eyes turning amber and her fangs coming forward, her fingers locking around her throat.

She pushed the elder female against the staircase and parted her lips, getting ready to bite her. But, before her fangs could touch Kira's skin, Lucien grabbed her by the shoulders, sending her flying across the compound.

Hayley let out a cry of pain when he back hit the metal gates before she fell to the ground. The hybrid let out a groan of rage as she wiped red from her bloody lip. She jumped back up, letting out a growl as she glared at him, her human face coming forward. Lucien, after making sure that Kira was all right, stepped in front of the Original and curled his fingers into fists.

"Now, now, that is quite enough. If anyone is getting rough with my love, it is going to be myself and myself _alone_."Lucien's eyes darkened angrily as he stared at the she-wolf."Touch her again, and i'll put you down myself."

Kira, fixing her disheveled hair, turned to Lucien, forcing a frown."I can take care of myself, you know."

He held his hand over his heart, feigning offense."Forgive me for being a gentleman."

The two glared at each-other, but they both smiled, unable to fight their smiles. Hayley stormed over to the Original, her eyes flashing amber.

"Where is he, you _psychotic_ little bitch?!"

Kira, utterly confused, gaped at Hayley before demanding."What the _bloody hell_ are you talking about?"

" _Jackson!_ "Hayley hissed, her eyes flashing amber."What have you done to him?"

Kira rolled her eyes, irritated, and crossed her arms over her chest."This again? I haven't touched your _lapdog_ , darling."

"Something has happened to him, and I know it's down to you."

"How so?"

"Because you want to hurt me and using Jackson is the perfect way to do it."

"If I wanted to hurt you I would have come for _you_."Kira stated, stepping forward, glaring at the hybrid, hands up in surrender."I would have torn off your arms and legs and left you a vegetable, unable to hold your daughter, hug her or touch your husband _ever_ again."

""If I want to hurt you, I know how to do it in a way that'll _break_ you."She brushed a finger underneath the hybrid's chin and lifted her head up."You have my word on that."

Hayley swallowed thickly at her words, a hint of fear in her brown eyes that made Kira smile. Lucien smirked when he watched Hayley's lower lip quiver.

"I haven't touched your husband."

"Yes, my love, _you_ haven't _._ "Lucien came up behind his love and tucked her hair behind her ear before his hand settled on her shoulder almost possessively."I, on the other hand..."

"You?"Hayley spat, jaw clenching."You've been butchering wolves in the Bayou Lafourche?"

"It's _population_ control."Lucien corrected.

"There's viable land out there **—** "Lucien gestured to the hybrid mother, a smug smile on his face." _viable_ , that is, once the sudden influx of mangy wildlife has been _eliminated_."

"You have Jackson?"

Lucien pretended to ponder her question before he nodded." _Yes_. Yes, I believe I do."

"Why?"

"I heard that your _darling_ husband attempted to bite Kira when all she was doing was making sure that her niece wasn't taken from her father."Lucien placed his hand on the Kira's lower back, a smirk on his face."I had to make sure that he was punished for it."

"You son of-"Hayley cut herself off when Kira arched an eyebrow, nails digging into her palm as she tried to remain calm."What have you done with him?"

"He's perfectly fine, love, give or take a few bruises."Lucien pulled his phone out of his pocket and waved it in front of Hayley's face almost childishly."All I have to do is send a text to one of my friends and your husband will be returned to you in one piece."

Hayley dared to take a step in Lucien's direction, eyes flashing amber."Do it."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"Hayley snarled, taking another step forward despite Lucien's warning tut."I wanted him back.

"I need Kira's permission first."Lucien said as if it were obvious, fingers grazing Kira's hand."He is being punished for attempting to hurt _her_ in the first place."

"What do you suppose we do, my love?"Lucien asked, grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers, twirling her around in a small circle."Shall we return the dog to its owner or shall I get my friend to cut off pieces of him and send them to his doting wife?"

Kira pretended to think about it, tapping her fingers against her chin.

" _Please_."Hayley whispered to the Original, her eyes glassed over and voice shaky as she murmured."You've taken everything from me. Don't take him."

"I'm not a monster, Hayley."Kira replied, eyes lingering on Hayley's upset expression before she turned to Lucien, nodding as she whispered."Bring him back to the Bayou but make sure he _suffers_ on the way."

"As you wish, darling."Lucien smiled, tapping on his mobile for a moment before he pocketed it."Done. He'll return to you by nightfall."

Hayley let out a sigh of relief but still glared at Lucien, forcefully grounding out."Thank you."

"Don't mention it, love. In fact, i'm pleased; my penthouse was beginning to smell like wet dog."Lucien snarked before he waved her off."Now, if you don't mind, we have something to celebrate, and I don't fancy you witnessing it. Off you go."

Hayley glanced at the two vampires before she flashed out of the compound, a gust of wind hitting them as she sped off. Lucien happily smiled and turned around to face his love.

"Finally."

His arms wound around Kira's waist, and he pulled her up against him, making her gasp out loud.

"Now, my darling, where were we?"

The Original bit her bottom lip, fighting a smile as he backed her up against the nearest wall, his nose brushing hers.

She felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach she used to get around him and she had never gotten since with any other man.

It made her feel like a giddy teenager, and she fought the giggles that were threatening to spill from her lips.

"I believe that we were just about."She leaned up, mouth brushing his as she whispered, glancing at his mouth before she met his gaze."... _here_."

He chuckled as she stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his.

It was as if fireworks went off.

As if his heart had started beating again after a _thousand_ years.

The male vampire let out a shocked sound when the Original suddenly turned them around, pressing him up against the wall. Her fingers curled around the lapels of his jacket, and she pulled him down again for another kiss. She claimed his lips, left hand cupping the back of his head to keep him close to her.

Lucien's eyes fell shut at the feel of her lips against his, and flashes of their first kiss appearing in his mind. He breathed a sigh of relief against her lips as his fingers tangled in her long dark hair as he responded to the kiss. He let out a pleasurable moan when she bit his bottom lip, as if remembering he enjoyed it, before she claimed his lips with her own.

As if wanting to prove just how unbreakable he now was, how much power he held, he flipped them around again so that she was against the wall and deepened the kiss. His tongue ran along her lower lip before he bit down on the flesh, making her part her lips. His tongue slithered into her mouth and met her own. His hand cupped her cheek, thumb running along her skin.

The two panted for air as they broke the kiss for a moment, their eyes opening and they caught one another's gazes. The darkness in Lucien's eyes seemed to disappear, and she found herself remembering how he used to look at her, and it mirrored how he was looking at her at that moment.

It was as if the thousand years they had spent apart hadn't happened, as if they had never been apart.

"My love..."Lucien's mouth curved up into a mischievous smirk."I must say, _that_ was worth waiting for."

Kira grinned up at the younger vampire, finger running along his sharp jawline."You've certainly stayed charming."

Chuckling, Lucien's forehead lolled against hers as she ran her fingers through his hair, making his eyes flutter contently.

It was like coming home.

* * *

 _" **It's almost time."**_

 _"Are you ready?"Kira smiled up at her brother, her smile widening when she saw his lips curve up."Shall I pop to the store and get a leash? Or maybe you'd like to start drinking out of a bowl s-"_

 _"Hilarious."Klaus sighed, shaking his head at Kira's attempt at being funny."How much of those have you got ready?"_

 _Kira scrunched up her face as she pretended to ponder."Oh, a few hundred."_

 _"I've waited for this for a thousand years. I'm more than ready."He smiled softly at her, tucking her hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek."Do you remember what I said?"_

 _"I'll come find you."Kira nodded up at Klaus, a smile curving at her mouth."And i'll have our family ready to be reunited."_

 _"That's right."Klaus smiled down at her before he leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek before whispering into her ear."Thank you, my Kira."_

 _"Of course."She whispered back, hand covering his."Anything for you."_

 _Klaus smiled at her once more before he passed her and walked over to Elena, Kira watching as he took the final steps before it was to begin. The circle of fire disappeared from around Elena as the doppelgänger looked up at him._

 _"It's time, love."_

 _Klaus extended his hand towards the doppelgänger. Elena rolled her eyes, got up from the ground and walked past Klaus, ignoring him. Elena made her way to the altar and looked down at Jenna's body, swallowing the lump in her throat. Klaus followed her up to the altar, sending a quick smile at Kira, and grabbed Elena's face in his hand._

 _"Thank you, Elena."_

 _"Go to hell."Elena hissed at him._

 _Klaus just smiled, unfazed by her words as he extracted his fangs. As her brother leaned down to bit into Elena, Kira heard sounds of shuffling._

 _"Oh, no, Mr. Salvatore. We can't have that."Stefan continued to struggle up despite Kira's notice, but fell back to the ground, too weak to move. Kira flashed over to him, snapping his neck again, throwing him aside."Please refrain from ruining the show."_

 _Elena stared into the darkness ahead of her as Klaus sunk his fangs into her neck harshly, only a squeak of pain coming from her. Kira watched on happily as Klaus held Elena tightly as his eyes started to sprout more veins. Elena's eyelids fluttered, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her heartbeat stopped._

 _Klaus released her and Elena limply fell to the ground. Blood dripped from Klaus' mouth, and the flame in the bowl extinguished._

 _Klaus breathed heavily and staggered down the stone steps, passing Kira who was watching him with a small smile._

 _"I can feel it."Klaus gasped, eyes rolling to the back of his head again as the power soared through him."It's happening."_

 _"Brother, you're free."Kira breathed, eyes wide in fascination as she watched, fingers curled into fists as she witnessed Klaus' eyes change yellow again."You're free!"_

 _Suddenly, his bones began to crack, and he started to transform. His eyes glowed yellow again, his fangs extracting once more as he staggered forward, hungry growls ripping from his throat._

 _"He did it."Kira whispered, eyes glassed over, hands meeting in front of her."Nik, you did it!"_

 _The now Original hybrid gazed up at the moon, baring his fangs as he smiled."Yes, yes!"_

 _Suddenly, Klaus was thrown through the air, and he gave a cry of protest._

 _"Brother, no!"_

 _Kira's face fell as Klaus landed on the ground near a tree, crying out in agony. Her eyes darkened as Klaus' human face came forward and the flame in the bowl re-lighted._

 _"NO!" Kira screamed, shaking her head._

 _"No!"Klaus cried out, shuffling backward as he stared at Bonnie, shocked."You were dead!"_

 _A determined Bonnie strode forward as Damon flashed out of nowhere and snapped Greta's neck before he picked up Elena. Kira looked over at Bonnie before looking to her brother as the witch began chanting a spell that made Klaus thrash around in pain._

 _"NIK!"_

 _Klaus' bones cracked as Bonnie performed her spell each bone snapping making Kira wince. The spell was so powerful that trees were falling around them, the fire was flaring and causing Klaus to lay helpless on the ground._

 _Her indestructible brother was helpless._

 _"Kira!"Klaus shouted over at his sister, a panicked look on his face as he pleaded."MAKE IT STOP!"_

 _Kira didn't think twice and, with a determined look, she flashed over to Bonnie, knocking Damon and Elena over as she did. Damon dropped Elena on the ground, her head hitting off the rocks as he tumbled beside her. He quickly scrambled to his knees, crawling over to her, fawning over the doppelgänger._

 _Kira flashed in front of Bonnie, blocking her view of Klaus and grabbed her by the neck, rushing her backward against a tree. The Original choked the witch, no remorse in her eyes as she squeezed against Bonnie's windpipe. Bonnie, losing her concentration on Klaus, cried out in pain as she squeezed her throat, pinning her against the tree._

 _"Let go of me."Bonnie demanded, baring her teeth at the Original._

 _"Why don't you make me?"Kira hissed and lifted her up into the air, ignoring the pain infliction spell she was using on him despite the blood beginning to drip from her nose."How dare you come and stop this? Do you know how long he has been waiting for this? How long he's been trapped inside of his own body?"_

 _Using all of her anger, Kira pulled Bonnie forward before she roughly pushed her back against the tree. The witch whimpered as she hit her head against the tree and Bonnie lost her footing, blankly staring off into space, bruised finger imprints around her throat._

 _Kira then rushed over to her brother and grabbed Klaus, snapping his bones back into place, muttering apologizes when he cried out. Looking around him at the chaos, he growled angrily, jaw clenching as Kira tried her best to help him. She pulled him to his feet, letting him rest on her and began to walk away, using her full strength to keep him up._

 _"It'll be all right."Kira whispered when she noticed the horrified expression on Klaus' face."We'll fix it. Whatever it takes. Next week or five hundred years. We'll fix it."_

 _"No, no, it worked. S-Something's wrong, but_ i'm _whole. I can feel it."Klaus mumbled, arm around his sister as everything turned blurry."We need to leave."_

 _"I don't think so."_

 _Klaus reached for his sister when Kira was suddenly flung aside but, before he could, Klaus fell back onto the ground, weakened._

 _"Kira..."_

 _Fingers pulling the stake from Jenna's dead body, Kira got back onto her feet less than a second later and lunged at whoever dared to attack them. She managed to land a series of punches, pushing her attacked backward but, just as she readied herself to stake them, she paused._

 _Kira's eyes widened at the person who stood before her."'Lijah?"_

 _Her brother used her shock against her, and his hand shot out. Kira was grabbed again, a strong force hitting underneath her jaw and she was suddenly in the air, hovering over Klaus. She gasped as Elijah squeezed her throat, holding her in the air by her throat and standing over his brother._

 _"B-Brother?"Klaus choked, gasping as his eyes landed on his brother, looking somewhat hopeful."Elijah?"_

 _Elijah smiled bitterly down at Klaus, holding Kira's throat with his hand, her feet dangling in the air._

 _"Hello, brother."_

 _"Sister. I have no intention on harming you, Kira..."Elijah whispered when he looked up at his sister, fond smile fading as he turned and looked down at Klaus."But you, you **bastard**..."_

 _Klaus didn't have time to react_ because _a second later, with his free hand, Elijah punched him in the chest, holding his heart._

 _Kira's eyes filled with tears and a scream ripped from her throat. **"NO!"**_

 _She fought against her brother but couldn't; he was stronger than her. Kira gave a choked scream at the sight she'd never guess would ever happen, not this. It was obvious her brother had been driven to almost insanity because this wasn't Elijah._

 _"What you have done to me, to Kira is abhorrent. You took everything!"Elijah gave a pained sigh, apparently feeling some type of remorse for his actions."In the name of our family, Niklaus..."_

 _He twisted Klaus' heart, and Kira whimpered when Klaus gave a painful gasp."No, no, **no**..."_

 _Klaus looked on, slightly fearful, while gasping as he looked up at his brother. Elijah glared down at his brother, a blank look on his face as he held his beating heart in his hands._

 _"We didn't bury them at sea!"Kira yelled out, wincing as Elijah lifted her into the air."Elijah!"_

 _Her brother paused, lingering for a moment before he muttered."What?"_

 _"Their bodies are safe."Klaus gasped as Elijah twisted his heart again, eyes glassed over with both pain and upset."If you kill me, you'll never find them."_

 _"Elijah!"Stefan shouted, snapping his bones back into place."Don't listen to them."_

 _"Elijah. I can take you to them. They've never left my side. Nik wouldn't do that."Kira gasped, touching his hand fondly despite his fingers around her throat."I give you my word. I know where they are."_

 _Elijah turned his head and looked at her, considering her words, knowing that she would never lie to him, not Kira. She respected him a great deal, even though they had troubles over the years with her always taking Klaus' side._

 _"Do it, and I'll take you all out."Bonnie threatened after Elijah hesitated._

 _Elijah looked over at Bonnie, doubtful at her witch, due to Kira's attack, was beaten and looked defeated._

 _"You'll die."_

 _Bonnie glared at him, shaking her head."I don't care."_

 _Elijah looked at Kira and Klaus who both stared at him, a mix between beseeching him not to commit the ultimate betrayal and a hint of anger at his actions. He studied Kira, confirming that she wouldn't lie, especially about this._

 _His sister, letting her tears fall as she glanced down at his hand sticking out of Klaus' chest before she met his eyes._

 _"Elijah..."_

 _He paused before he looked over at Stefan and Bonnie, taking hold of his siblings."I'm sorry."_

 _Bonnie and Stefan got to their feet, rushing toward them._

 _"NO!"_

 _It was too late; they were gone._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you would like to see more of this story, please leave a review.**


End file.
